From Paris with Wildness
by SilverQueens
Summary: Dragon Rhapsody and Claire Lawliet, proudly, present: the wildest and most romantic detective story, ever! Eventual Matt x Mello, cerita di-set di Paris. Chapter four is up! Enjoy the Surprise and mystery inside!
1. Paris and The Wild Woman

**Author's Note: **Kami tidak percaya bahwa kami (akhirnya) bisa menghasilkan sebuah fiksi yang 'serius'. :LOL: Ini adalah fiksi multichap pertama kami. So, enjoy!  
**Genre: **Detective/Action/Roman/Humor  
**Disclaimer**: Death Note is not ours, obviously.

**Timeline**: Mello dan Matt berusia sekitar 20 tahun. AU.

Dragon Rhapsody and Claire Lawliet, proudly, present: the wildnest and romantic detective story, ever!

**From Paris, with Wildness**

**Chapter One: Paris and The Wild Woman**

**

* * *

**

_Keliaran adalah sebuah seni, setidaknya bagi orang-orang yang mengaku bahwa ia cerdas._

[ Avenue Des Champs-Elysees, Paris. Pukul 01.30 ]

Seseorang bertubuh ramping tengah berdiri di tepi jalan. Rambut pirangnya yang membingkai wajahnya tidak terlihat serasi dengan ekspresinya. Sebab ekspresi itu sangat mirip seperti seorang _psychopath_ yang tengah menunggu mangsanya datang. Sungguh sangat tidak serasi dengan rambutnya yang menawan. Percayalah padaku.

Dia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul satu lewat tiga puluh menit. Sambil berdecak kesal, ia menatap langit seraya bersumpah di dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan membunuh seseorang yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama tiga puluh menit. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengambil telepon seluler dari saku celana panjangnya dan berusaha-lagi-menghubungi seseorang.

Tak lama terdengar nada membosankan dari sebuah operator. Lagi.

"_Merde!"_ umpatnya.

Baik, mari kita tinggalkan dulu orang temperamental ini untuk sesaat. Dan sekarang, mari kita beralih pasa seorang pemuda yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari punggung si temperamental. Ia tengah berjalan sangat santai dan sibuk melayangkan pandangannya ke sepanjang jalan yang terkenal fantastis itu. Ya, tidak dipungkiri lagi, ia memang melihat lebih banyak ke arah gadis-gadis yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan itu.

My...

Kembali ke scene. Pemuda santai itu bertubuh tinggi, dan segala yang berhubungan dengannya sangat mewakilkan kota ini. Gairah dan cinta. Well, bisa dibilang begitu, jika kita tidak ingin menyebutkannya dengan istilah yang lebih kasar.

Rupanya pemuda ini berjalan ke arah seseorang yang tengah berada di ujung kemarahannya. Dan kemarahan itu mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Pemuda santai itu tiba-tiba tersenyum senang saat matanya menangkap tubuh seseorang di kejauhan. Sebatang rokok menggantung di mulutnya yang kini mulai mengikik geli.

"Damn him, si tua bangka itu benar-benar tahu seleraku..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap seseorang berambut pirang dengan tatapan rakus.

Tidak lama ia pun sampai di punggung si pirang dan sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan sedari tadi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak tertebak.

Sepasang tangan berbalut_ gloves_ tiba-tiba menutup pandangan si pirang.

Si pirang terkejut. Namun, ia memilih untuk berdiam diri sejenak.

"Hey, sweetie..." sebuah suara yang asing terdengar berbisik pelan di telinga kanannya, disusul sebuah beban yang menggelayut di atas pundaknya. Pemuda itu telah mengistirahatkan dagunya di leher si pirang.

Si pirang tersentak dan jemari tangannya yang telah terlatih, otomatis menarik sesuatu dari saku dalam jas gelapnya.

Si pirang menekankan ujung pelatuk revolver silvernya pada sisi wajah si pemuda di belakangnya.

"Whoa... whoa... _easy girl..."_ kata si pemuda dengan nada dibuat-buat seraya melepaskan tubuhnya dari si pirang.

Kini mereka berhadapan dan pemuda santai itu segera menurunkan ujung revolver yang ditodongkan ke arahnya itu dengan perlahan.

"Damn, I just love wild women." kata si pemuda santai itu.

"Women?" si pirang berjengit saat mendengar kata itu. Ekspresinya seperti saat mendengar sebuah kata yang menjijikan. Lengannya kembali diarahkan ke arah si pemuda di depannya itu dengan kasar. "You love wild women, don't you? So, eat this!" desis si pirang.

"Rose in Heaven."

Si pirang terpaku. Ia menatap si pemuda di depannya dan berkedip seperti orang tolol. Kemudian tanpa diinginkannya revolvernya terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya.

"Jika kau mau membunuhku, kita bisa melakukannya di tempat lain... ingat, kita di tempat terbuka... _Agent_..." bisik si pemuda.

Si pirang semakin terpaku.

Pemuda itu tidak menunggu hingga ekspresi si pirang kembali normal. Ia membungkuk dan meraih revolver si pirang dan menyerahkan benda berbahaya itu padanya.

Si pirang masih memelototi si pemuda dengan ekspresi yang konyol sebelum melemparkan sebuah tatapan yang melelahkan.

"Oh, crap... ingatkan aku untuk membunuh si tua bangka itu..." kata si pirang frustasi.

"Baik, Agen London07, Ma'am." kata si pemuda sigap seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"_Great.._ ini benar-benar mimpi buruk..."

"Well, setidaknya ini adalah kenyataan Ma'am..."

"Oh, diam kau..."

"Paris09... aku Agen Paris09... Ma'am..."

"Baik, Agen Paris09..." kata si pirang dengan nada bosan.

"Well, omong-omong, kita punya kesamaan..."

"Ya? Dan itu adalah?" tanya si pirang malas.

"Kita sama-sama menyebutkan_ dia _si 'tua bangka'."

Sesaat hening.

Kemudian sebuah tawa meledak.

"Well, benar kan? Dia memang sudah tua bangka..." si pirang tergelak. Pemuda di depannya itu tersenyum menatap tawa si pirang.

"Ya... dia memang tua bangka jahanam... selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan..."

"He?" si pirang berhenti tertawa dan kembali bersikap waspada.

"Ar, tidak." kata si pemuda sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, sudah cukup main-mainnya... sekarang langsung ke bisnis... sebaiknya kita langsung saja ke hotel..."

"Waw, London... kau ternyata suka yang 'to the point' ya? Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu..." kata si pemuda dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

Si pirang sempat terdiam seraya mencerna perkataan Agen juniornya barusan.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, idiot!" London menghardiknya. Tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya merona merah.

"Hooo... kau bergairah... ini Paris sayang... Paris..."

Si pirang memelototi si pemuda dengan tatapan _'grim reaper'. _Kemudian sebuah pukulan yang sangat kencang pun mendarat di wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Awasi mulutmu... _and let's get the f*ck out_!" si pirang berlalu mendahului.

"Oh...I just love wild women." bisik si pemuda dengan tersenyum.

* * *

Kedua Agen kita memasuki hotel mereka. Setelah berurusan dengan si resepsionis di lobi utama, mereka segera menuju kamar.

Setelah mengecek seluruh kamar dengan detil, mereka pun mengistirahatkan diri di sofa.

"Paris, apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Agen London.

"Bawa diri dihitung?" yang ditanya menjawab.

Sang Agen senior memelototi rekannya.

"Alright... alright..." gumam sang rekan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Agen London.

"Target kita bernama Misa Amane. 20 tahun. Gadis Asia-Eropa yang glamor." jelas Agen London.

Agen Paris melemparkan sebuah berkas foto ke atas meja kaca.

Foto itu menunjukkan seorang gadis muda yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya. Ekspresinya sangat ceria dan bergairah.

"Amane diketahui tinggal di London sejak keluarganya pindah dari Asia tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ibunya telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, dan ia dimakamkan di sini, Paris... dasar orang kaya... " London memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan, "Ia punya hubungan yang baik dengan kurator Louvre, suka _diving_, ski, menghabiskan kekayaan keluarganya dan bersenang-senang dengan _wine_."

"Rupanya lawan yang tangguh... dia sedikit mengingatkanku padamu, Agen London..."

Agen London kembali memelototi sang rekan dengan jengkel.

Agen Paris mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Amane dicurigai memimpin sejumlah organisasi rahasia yang berorientasi pada kriminalitas..." lanjut Agen London.

"_Oh man_... mereka mengatakan mencuri lukisan itu kriminalitas?"

"Ya, jangankan lukisan, bila kau berani mencuri penaku, aku jamin kau akan berakhir dengan kepala retak..."

"Yang benar saja..."

"Dan tidak bernyawa..."

"Lanjutkan saja..."

"Organisasi ini telah lama eksis. Inggris dan Amerika telah membentuk tim untuk melindungi milik berharga mereka masing-masing..."

"Ya, dan sangat ketat kudengar..."

"Amane dikabarkan seorang yang sangat menyukai seni. Ia adalah seorang bangsawan... bahkan kabarnya kekuasaan si gadis kecil ini sangatlah luas..."

"Pengaruh keluarga?"

"Mungkin... tapi kudengar ia memiliki kekuasaan yang melebihi ayahnya sendiri..."

"Karena...?"

Agen London menatap rekannya tajam.

"Dia tunangan Duke Campbell, idiot. Kupikir kau sudah tahu mengenai target kita..."

"Ya, yang kutahu dia cantik..."

Sebuah tatapan 'WTH' meluncur ke arah Agen Paris.

"Baik, _target's intoduction finished_... sekarang dengarkan aku..."

"Aku mendengarmu sejak tadi... Miss London..." gumam Paris pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ar? Tidak... silakan lanjutkan... _partner_..."

"Amane berada di Paris besok. Bersama tunangannya, Duke Campbell... orientasi, tentu saja terhadap beberapa benda seni di beberapa museum... akhir dari liburannya akan dihabiskan dengan menjelajahi Louvre... mungkin ia memang mengincar tempat itu sejak awal... yang lain hanya pengalihan... kebetulan akan _ada_ yang berkunjung ke sana... _Monet_..."

Paris mendengar setiap kalimat yang mengalir dari mulut seniornya itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Rupanya ia tidak begitu tertarik mendengar tentang benda-benda seni yang membosankan. Lagipula mengapa ada orang-orang yang ingin berusaha mencuri sebuah lukisan? Demi Tuhan.

Benar-benar tidak masuk di akal, pikir Paris. Ia lebih tertarik dengan hal lain dibanding dengan topik membosankan seperti itu. Tatapannya tiba-tiba mengarah pada sebuah titik di bawah wajah rekannya yang tengah berbicara itu.

Dan tiba-tiba juga sebuah kata meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Rata..."

London menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia spontan menatap Paris yang tengah terlihat seperti setengah melamun. Tatapannya tertuju pada dada London. Intens.

"Apa?" London bertanya, berusaha menekan kejengkelannya yang mendesak keluar.

"Ha? Oh... er, tidak, er, maksudku aku yakin semuanya akan lurus-lurus saja..." Paris berkata. Sejurus kemudian tatapannya berubah haluan. Ia melirik selangkangan London dan seketika menjilat bibirnya.

"Dengar, Paris... kau telah sukses merubah moodku. Pertama kau telah membuang tiga puluh menitku yang sangat berharga... dan sekarang... harusnya kau tahu pekerjaanmu, aku benar-benar harus membunuh si tua bangka itu karena memberiku partner sepertimu..." kata London frustasi.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku dengar banyak agen yang mati karena stress... santai saja kawan..."

"Jaga mulutmu, _Agent_..."

"Oh, ayolah, mengapa kau begitu serius?"

"Karena kita selalu berada pada jalur hidup dan mati, brengsek... sekarang diam, dengarkan aku dan kita akan memulai misi kita, mengerti, junior?" London menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Paris bergeming.

"Baik. Ayo kita laksanakan, Partner."

* * *

"Citrus Etoile... yang terbaik di kota ini..." London berkata.

Mereka telah menghabiskan berjam-jam membicarakan misi dan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Keamanan, lisensi dan juga legalisme. Setelah semua itu, mereka tetap membutuhkan makan. Paris merengek meminta hidangan mandarin, tapi London dengan tegas menyeretnya ke restoran di dekat hotel mereka.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal..." lanjut London.

"Aku akan menyesal..." gumam Paris sambil mengikuti rekannya dari belakang.

Mereka menempati sebuah meja. Tak lama seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"_Risotto dan Le Vin_." Paris berkata tanpa melihat menunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah DS dan mulai memainkan benda itu.

London memutar bola matanya. Berusaha tidak mempedulikan rekannya, ia membuka menu dan menyusuri daftarnya.

"_Basil salmon terrine_ dan _espresso_."

Pesanan dicatat, dikonfirmasi dan pelayan itu menghilang ke dalam.

Sesaat suasana di antara mereka hening.

London masih menatap Paris yang terdiam sambil memainkan benda di tangannya.

Tak lama London mendesah.

"Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku jengkel..."

Paris mendongak sekilas.

"He? Aku? Terima kasih."

Kemudian ia kembali tenggelam dalam permainannya.

"Singkirkan benda keparat itu dan dengarkan aku!"

London menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Paris di seberangnya, bermaksud meraih DS yang berada di tangan juniornya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di belakang punggung London dan hanya London yang tahu apa yang disodorkan ke punggungnya. Walau ia dibalut sebuah jaket tebal ia tetap bisa merasakan dinginnya ujung sebuah senjata yang mengancamnya.

"_Don't move, or you will die...woman..."_ sebuah ancaman.

Paris menyadari situasi itu, namun tetap meneruskan bermain dengan benda di tangannya.

"Jika dalam lima detik kau tidak menyingkir, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibumu..." London berbisik pada orang di belakang punggungnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat telak di dagu pria di belakang London. Mematahkan rahangnya. Sebuah raungan marah bercampur kesakitan terlempar dari mulut si pria. London berbalik dengan cekatan, meraih lengan si pria, membengkokannya dengan satu tarikan, menghantam diafragmanya, meraih tenggorokannya, memutarnya dan kemudian mematahkan lehernya.

"Tidak ada yang menyebutku '_woman_'. Lagipula, jika pun itu benar, kau telah kalah oleh seorang perempuan..." London mendesis.

Terdengar jeritan.

Seketika banyak pria berjubah serupa menyeruak keluar dari berbagai arah dalam restoran tersebut. Memberikan teror pada seluruh orang di dalamnya.

Seluruh pelanggan berlarian panik dan berusaha mencapai pintu keluar.

Paris sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada DS di depannya.

"_Oh, shit_! Aku kehilangan satu nyawa!" serunya.

"Cih! Setidaknya mereka menungguku menikmati makan malamku yang damai terlebih dahulu..." London mengumpat kesal.

London menatap beberapa pelayan berseragam serta koki restoran tiba-tiba mendekati mereka, bersatu dengan kawanan yang mengepung mereka. Pelayan dan koki-koki itu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari dalam saku pakaian mereka.

"Wow... bekerja bersama teman-teman memang menyenangkan ya?"

"Sudah kukatakan lebih baik kita makan masakan Chinese saja..." Paris bergumam masih sibuk dengan DS-nya.

London meliriknya dan memutar bola matanya. "Kali ini aku setuju."

Salah satu pria yang mengepungnya menghampiri London dan membidikan senjata padanya.

London menangkis lengannya dengan sigap, membelokkan arah tembakannya yang hampir saja menghancurkan tubuhnya dan kemudian memutar lengannya keras-keras. Terdengar bunyi sesuatu retak.

"...seharusnya kita makan di restoran Chinese saja tadi..." London melanjutkan sambil terengah.

Paris tertawa geli dan menurunkan DS-nya. Ia perlahan mendongak dan menatap sekawanan pria yang tengah menodongkan senjata ke arahnya.

"Hhh... baru saja duduk, aku sudah harus sibuk lagi... ini salahmu, London... kau harus membayarnya..."

"Ingatkan aku, _partner_..."

"Aku akan mengingatkanmu untuk mengingatkanku." Paris tertawa. Ia melirik rekannya yang tengah melemparkan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang bergairah. "Tapi, sebelumnya... mari kita bermain-main dulu!" katanya seraya meletakkan DS-nya di atas meja di hadapannya.

Paris melakukan gerakan menunduk dengan cepat, ia mengecoh lawannya. Suara senjata yang dilepaskan menggema dalam restoran. Paris menyeret kakinya di lantai dan menyengkat pria di hadapannya.

Ia tidak menunggu hingga pria itu _terjatuh_. Paris mengangkat kaki kirinya dan langsung menghatam perut pria tersebut dengan keras, membuat tubuhnya membentur langit-langit restoran dan kembali jatuh mengikuti gravitasi.

Dua pria menerjang Paris. Menggunakan sebuah tiang penyangga, paris melakukan salto pada dindingnya dan menendang kedua pria tersebut hingga terpental.

Seorang pria tiba-tiba menendang meja tempat DS Paris tergeletak dan mendorongnya ke arah Paris. Paris mendesis marah. Ia menahan meja itu dan melompat dengan cekatan ke seberangnya dengan bertolak pada kedua lengannya di atas meja. Paris menghantam lengan musuhnya, mememukul jatuh senjata di tangannya dan menendangnya menjauh.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada yang berani menyentuh DS-ku! Sekarang kau akan kuberikan pelajaran dalam menghormati privasi milik orang lain!"

Paris menangkap lengan si pria, mematahkannya dalam sekejap, memukul wajahnya dan kemudian menghantam tengkuknya.

Pria itu seketika roboh.

"Pelajaran selesai, _asshole_!" Paris berkata, mendengus penuh kepuasan.

Sedangkan di kubu London, ia sedang mengarahkan pistol ke dua orang pria di hadapannya. Kedua orang tersebut terdiam, tidak berani melangkah sedikitpun.

"Only a coward would bring gun to a fist fight." Gumam satu dari mereka.

"And only a moron would use fist on a gun fight." Mello tersenyum licik dan menyimpan pistolnya kembali ke saku celana. Ia berlari kedepan, menerjang dua orang musuh yang tak berkutik itu. Ia berhasil mematahkan tangan dan rahang mereka.

"Tanpa senjata pun aku masih lebih unggul." umpat London.

"London! Tiga lagi disini!" suara Paris menyeberang.

terdengar pecahan sebuah vas. Dentuman yang memekkakkan menghantam dinding di seberang. London menatap pria yang hampir saja melukiskan sebuah torehan abadi di sisi wajahnya.

London mendelik marah. Ia berkelit dengan cekatan seraya memperdaya gerakannya di depan lawannya. Pria tersebut masih memiliki keseimbangan. Secepat mungkin, ia mengayunkan tangannya ke arah London namun, London telah sigap. Ia meraih satu kursi kayu di tempat itu dan memblok serangan lawan. Kursi kayu hancur sudah. Begitupun dengan telapak tangan sang lawan. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, agen berambut pirang itu merentangkan kakinya ke atas, menghantam dagu pria di hadapannya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan terjatuh menghatam meja makan.

"Cih! Tempat ini sudah mirip seperti neraka."

London menoleh dan terperangah.

* * *

London menoleh dan terperangah.

Sebuah senjata diarahkan tepat lurus pada dahinya. Ia menatap mata si penyerangnya.

"Well, ucapkan selamat tinggal, sayang..."

London seketika merasakan wajahnya memucat.

Segalanya terlihat seperti sebuah slow motion.

Pria di depannya tersenyum licik.

Sebuah gerakan jemari yang menarik pelatuk...

London perlahan-lahan mengubah ekspresinya. Senyuman yang mengerikan kini terpampang di wajahnya.

Pria di depannya terlihat bingung.

Sebuah letupan.

London dan pria itu berhadapan dalam jarak sekitar dua meter. Tangan kanan si pria yang menggenggam senjata diarahkan tepat ke dahi London. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Saling menukarkan senyum keganjilan.

Kemudian sebuah erangan kesakitan meluncur turun dari bibir si pria. Senyuman London kini telah menyerupai dewa maut.

Pria itu pun perlahan terjatuh ke belakang dalam gerakan yang sangat pelan. Dan disanalah ia berada.

Paris dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat-menggenggam revolver berwarna merah darah-berada tepat di belakang si pria yang kini telah terjatuh berdebam di lantai. Ia baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa rekannya.

"Well, selamat tinggal..." kata London pada si pria di depannya yang tengah meregang nyawa.

"Disini clear, London..." ucap Paris seraya meraih DS-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kemudian ia duduk di kursinya dan kembali tenggelam dalam DS-nya.

London tidak merasa mempercayai penglihatannya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

London menghampiri Paris dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Baik, partner... mari kita cari restoran Chinese... anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku..."

Paris melirik London.

"He? Siapa yang bilang aku meminta balasan dengan hidangan Chinese?" ia menyeringai usil.

"Daripada sebuah bogem mentah pada wajahmu?" ancam London.

Paris tertawa.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini... sebentar lagi polisi datang... kita tidak mau membuat si tua bangka itu kesulitan kan?"

"Ha! Baiklah... setidaknya aku ingin makan sekarang... aku lapar..."

"Bawa pantatmu kemari, pemalas!" London beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Hei, tunggu aku..." seru Paris dengan nada usil, mengarahkan bokongnya ke London.

"Mati saja sana..."

"Damn! I just love wild women..." Paris mennyeringai dan bergegas menyusul London.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Well, akhirnya chapter satu selesai. Terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia membaca fiksi kami ini. Kami membuat dua buah cover untuk fiksi ini. Masing-masing fanart dikerjakan oleh kami berdua. Berhubung satu dan lain hal, fanart covernya baru rampung satu buah, yaitu yang dibuat oleh Dragon Rhapsody.

**Glossary**  
**1. Merde : Shit**  
**2. Le Vin : Wine**


	2. Paris and the Peaceful Night

**Author's Note: **Kegilaan agen kita berlanjut. Silakan menikmati _wine_ dan kegilaan bersama mereka! Enjoy!  
**Genre: **Detective/Action/Roman/Humor  
**Disclaimer**: Death Note is not ours, obviously.

**Timeline**: Mello dan Matt berusia sekitar 20 tahun. AU.

Dragon Rhapsody and Claire Lawliet, proudly, present: the wildest and most romantic detective story, ever!

* * *

**From Paris, with Wildness**

**Chapter One: Paris and the Peaceful Night  
**

_Malam adalah sebuah ruang tunggu yang tersembunyi. Ia dapat dipercaya dan menyenangkan. Manusia selalu memeluknya saat mereka ingin berjumpa dengan kedamaian._

Dua agen kita berjalan di tengah gemerlapnya kota Paris pada malam hari. Mereka menikmat suara-suara yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Paris adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Bar, bar dan bar. mereka bisa mendengar kebisingan di mana-mana. Pesta pora dan kemabukan adalah icon malam hari di Paris. Gairah dan cinta katanya. For God's sake!

"Bagus sekali, Paris... tadi itu fantastis..." London berkata.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian, rekan... mana janjimu? Lagipula kau hutang satu nyawa padaku..." Paris menyeringai.

London memutar bola matanya.

"Lihat tempat itu?" London mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah restoran di depan mereka.

_Beauborg. _

"Aaah... aku lapar..." Paris bergumam.

Bersikap dengan sangat santai, mereka berjalan memasuki tempat tersebut. Beberapa pasang mata memandang London dan Paris saat mereka memasuki tempat itu.

London memilih tempat paling sepi di sudut ruangan agar mereka bisa leluasa bercakap-cakap. Ia menghela napas dan duduk di kursi sebelum seorang pelayan datang untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.

"_Moo Goo Gai Pan_ dan kopi." London berkata.

"_Spring rolls_ dan teh." kata Paris.

Sang pelayan, seorang gadis belia yang manis, tersenyum. Ia mengulangi pesanan mereka.

"Kami ada pudding gratis untuk pasangan muda." peyalan itu berkata sambil menatap Paris.

"P-pasangan?" London menatap Paris jijik. "Dengan dia?"

"Well, yeah. Maafkan pacarku, dia memang terlalu emosional." Paris tertawa dan menatap sang pelayan wanita tersebut, oh ya, tatapan yang menggoda, tentunya.

London memelototi sang gadis tajam.

"Saya hanya bergurau..." katanya sambil merona.

"Bisakah anda segera pergi dan mengantarkan pesananku? Aku sudah hampir mati kelaparan sekarang." kata London kasar.

Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu terlihat gelagapan. Ekspresinya antara malu bercampur kesal. Ia melirik Paris dan tersenyum padanya sebelum kemudian pergi ke dalam.

Paris tertawa kecil.

"Barusan kau hampir saja membunuhnya, London... tatapan mata dan kata-katamu benar-benar setajam pisau. Aku saja hampir tidak tahan berdekatan denganmu..."

Paris mendekat ke arah London dan berbisik, "Kau sangat berbahaya..."

London mengernyit kesal.

"Ya, kau benar, aku sangat berbahaya dan jika kau tidak menghentikan omong kosongmu sekarang, kau akan mati mengenaskan."

Paris tertawa.

"Well, nikmati makan malam kita, teman..."

London mendesah.

"Rupanya keberadaan kita sudah tercium... mulai sekarang kita harus lebih waspada."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, rekan..."

"Arah jam delapan..." London berbisik seraya menyusun peralatan makan di mejanya.

Paris menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk London.

"George McCail... sahabat dekat Duke Campbell..."

"Dia pasti tidak hanya sekedar makan malam..." kata Paris.

"Pastinya sang Duke telah mengetahui bahwa akan ada intel yang menyusup ke dalam bisnisnya..."

"Intel yang keren..." Paris nyengir.

London menatap Paris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya waktu bermain kita sudah habis... besok kita mulai mengawasi mereka..."

"Siapa 'mereka' yang kau maksudkan, rekan?"

"Ibumu, ayahmu dan anjing di rumahmu..." London berkata pedas.

"Woo hoo... mulai besok aku akan menatapi si cantik Amane kan?" Paris tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, tolong awasi dia dengan baik, rekan... dia punya banyak 'anjing galak'..."

"Well, kalau bisa aku akan menjadi kekasihnya..."

"Apa?" London setengah berteriak.

Seluruh mata memandang sudut tempat mereka duduk. Paris mendesis kecil.

"Suaramu terlalu besar,_ partner_..."

London tidak mengindahkan sekitarnya dan tiba-tiba tampak bergairah.

"Itu adalah perkataan paling cerdas dari mulutmu sepanjang hari ini..."

Paris tampak kebingungan.

"Dengar, _partner._.. seperti kubilang, Amane dijaga oleh banyak 'anjing galak'... kau tidak bisa begitu saja mendekatinya dan menginterogasinya... kita butuh strategi..."

"Dan...?"

"Kaulah yang harus memerankannya, _partner..." _London berkata.

"Aku...? Apa...?"

"Amane akan berkujung ke pemakaman ibunya besok... jika kau cerdas, kau harus bisa menjadi seseorang yang paling diperhatikannya."

Paris menatap London tidak percaya.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Lagipula talentanya sudah ada padamu... _so, please go on, man_..."

Paris tertawa tergelak-gelak.

_"Oh God... you're genius!"_

London tersenyum. Ia yakin bahwa rekannya pasti bisa melakukan perannya dengan baik. Namun, anehnya ada yang lain dari ekspresi senangnya. Kecewa? Kekuatiran? Akan apa? Kita lihat saja nanti.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, partner... kau tahu kan kemampuanku..."

"Aku paling tahu..."

Paris tertawa tanpa suara. Membuat London ingin sekali menghantam wajahnya.

"Baik, cukup tertawanya... detilnya kita bicarakan di hotel..."

_"Copy, captain!"_

* * *

Ada yang ganjil di antara Paris dan London. Jika kalian bertanya apa itu, tentu saja identitas gender mereka.

Mereka kembali ke hotel tempat mereka _check in_ tadi siang. Tanpa ada sebuah perundingan tentang apakah mereka akan tidur satu kamar atau tidak.

Yang pasti salah satu bisa tidur di lantai.

Ini adalah bisnis. Profesional. Semaksimal mungkin, kecurigaan harus ditekan.

Begitupun antara sang agen. Ada kode etik tersendiri di dalam organisasi mereka. Mereka tidak pernah memberitahukan nama asli masing-masing. Begitu juga sebuah gender, menggelikan memang jika tidak bisa meyakini apakah partner kita itu seorang wanita atau laki-laki. Namun, Paris mempunyai caranya tersendiri dalam mengetahui gender rekannya. Dan pastinya itu adalah cara yang sangat 'menggelikan'.

Mereka tiba di hotel pukul delapan malam.

"Namamu, Matt, kau adalah mahasiswa Harvard yang sedang cuti dan berlibur ke Paris selama satu minggu... kau bekerja pada sebuah majalah... wartawan paruh waktu... tugasmu, meliput si _fuckin princess _itu selama ia mengunjungi makam ibunya. Tentunya akan ada beberapa media selain dirimu... tapi aku yakin, kau bisa diandalkan..."

"_Babe_, aku yang terseksi..."

"Kemudian..." lanjut London tidak menghiraukan gurauan Paris, "Aku Mello... bekerja pada perusahaan yang sama denganmu... hanya saja aku kameraman. Dan aku senior." London menekankan kata terakhir.

"_Copy, Captain_..." kata Paris dengan tampang lelah.

Londong mengeluarkan sejumlah barang dari dalam tasnya. Dua buah laptop, beberapa modem, sebuah tablet PC, GPS _touchscreen_, beberapa penyadap, telepon seluler,_ covert spy camera_ dan beberapa antena kecil.

"Nah, bantu aku, junior..." London menyeringai.

London mengaktifkan dua buah laptop dan memasang modemnya. Memasang monitor GPS dan mengaktifkannya. Dia kemudian mengeset antena pemancar di dekat jendela.

Paris memasang sebuah teropong di dekat jendela yang lain. Kemudian ia segera mengutak-atik kedua laptop.

"Kita sudah minta ijin kedutaan?" tanya Paris

"Negatif. Jangan bercanda. Kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedutaan."

"Aku sedang menerobos Louvre, _babe_..."

"Bagus... jadi?"

"Hm... benar katamu, _Monet_, Lady with a Parasol part 7... wanita yang anggun..." kata Paris seraya menatap lukisan klasik itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padanya, rekan..." London tertawa.

"Waw..."

"Apa?" London menoleh ke arah Paris.

"Tawa keduamu setelah yang tadi siang..." kata Paris jail.

London merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia segera memalingkan wajah dan meneruskan pekerjaannya memasang pemancar.

Setelah selesai, London mendekati Paris dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kurasa lukisan ini yang akan jadi target Amane." kata Paris.

"Ambil ini..." London menyerahkan satu telepon seluler pada Paris. "Jangan gunakan seluler kita yang sebenarnya. Oh ya dan ini ID cardmu... Matt..."

"_Aye, aye Captain..."_

"Aku ingin kau memasang ini pada Amane." London menunjuk empat buah penyadap mini.

"Kita masuk ke jaringan, _partner..."_ Paris menyeringai sambil menekan keyboard pada laptopnya.

* * *

Selama dua jam mereka membicarakan rencana dan strategi dalam memata-matai target mereka besok. Sekaligus merencanakan memasang sejumlah penyadap di tempat Amane.

"Awasi terus pemancar kita... aku ingin agar besok kita mendapatkan hasil yang besar..." London mengakhiri 'briefing'.

Paris meregangkan diri seraya menguap. "Segalanya akan lancar besok, teman... jangan kuatir..."

"Ya, ya, sebenarnya kekuatiran terbesarku adalah kau..." London mendesah.

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Paris menyeringai.

_"Fine! So, who wants to take a shower first?"_ London bertanya seraya menghempaskan berkas ke atas meja.

_"Well, lady first..."_ Paris tersenyum.

London memberikan Paris sebuah tatapan 'kau mau mati ya?" dan bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan macam-macam selama aku tidak ada..." katanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Paris hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

* * *

Paris bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Setiap beberapa detik sekali matanya melayang ke arah pintu kamar mandi di balik dinding. Ada yang bergumul di dalam pikirannya. Oh_, please_... jangan paksa saya untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Ya, ia tengah merencanakan sebuah pengintaian pribadi. Bukan terhadap target mereka, Amane, tapi kepada seseorang yang berjarak cukup dekat dengannya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba senyum jail menghiasi wajahnya.

Paris bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati kamar mandi.

"Oh ayolah... aku butuh hiburan disini... mereka tidak menyediakannya untukku, maka aku bisa mencarinya sendiri..." katanya dengan senyuman yang semakin ganjil.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Paris sudah seperti seorang pencuri. Ia mengendap-endap di balik pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah yang tidak bisa saya ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tak lama ia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara samar air yang mengalir lembut dari dalam sana. Kamar mandi di hotel itu adalah sebuah ruangan ganda. Jika kau membuka pintu pertama, kau akan masuk ke toilet, setelah itu, ada sebuah pintu kedua, pintu kaca, yang memisahkan toilet dan bathtub.

Paris tersenyum geli di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sedikit pembuktian, tidak masalah, kan? Lagipula aku ingin sedikit _refreshing_..."

Paris menyentuh handel pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ia melangkah masuk ke toilet. Tempat itu kosong. Di depannya ada sebuah ruang berdinding kaca. Kaca itu tentunya blur dan kita tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Namun, Paris dapat melihat sebuah siluet. Tubuh yang ramping, dan lengan-lengan yang jenjang. Tubuh itu tengah terdiam di bawah pancuran shower yang mengalirinya.

Paris merasakan adrenalinnya memacu.

Tanpa disadarinya, jemarinya menyentuh ceruk di kaca tersebut dan menggesernya perlahan-lahan.

Yang dilihat Paris pertama kali adalah sebuah tubuh. Tubuh telanjang yang ramping, mulus dan jenjang. Membelakanginya. Dibalut kabut dari air hangat yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

Paris menyeringai.

"_Damn_... lebih dari dugaanku... _she's so damn hawt_!"

Paris menatap intens tubuh di depannya itu dengan tatapan rakus.

Oh my...

Rambut pirangnya melekat eksotis di bahu jenjangnya, di selimuti oleh air yang menyapunya.

"_For God's sake_... aku tidak pernah salah... dia wanita kan...?"

Kemudian di tengah pemantauannya itu, si target yang sedari tadi terdiam membelakanginya, tiba-tiba bergerak.

Paris tersentak.

Tubuh itu bergerak menyamping. Bahasa tubuhnya seperti mengisyaratkan sebuah kebingungan.

_'Sepertinya ada yang aneh..._' gumamnya dalam hati.

_'Hn?'_

Tak lama ia pun menoleh ke belakang...

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit dramatis.

Maka, mari kita mulai slow motionnya...

Paris tersentak kaget. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Si target menoleh dan menatap Paris. Ekspresi awalnya datar. Sangat datar.

Sedangkan Paris lebih mirip seperti orang bodoh, tengah melongo sambil menatap wajah si target, sekaligus syok karena kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada 'sesuatu' di bawah tubuh si target...

Sesaat yang terasa seperti seabad... Paris bergumam pelan...

"_Oh crap... i am a dead man... why do you betray me, God_?" bisiknya penuh kengerian.

Paris tengah berada di ambang pintu kaca... berdiri sedikit membungkuk seperti orang tolol... memelototi sang 'target' dengan tatapan horor...

Sedangkan sang target perlahan-lahan merubah eksresinya perlahan-lahan... dan sekejap saja ekspresinya tidak lagi bisa dikenali berdasarkan wajah manusia normal... kini ekspresinya sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dari ekspresi binatang yang paling buas yang tengah bersiap-siap menerkam mangsanya...

Matanya melebar... semakin lebar.. lebar...

"_God... please save me_..." bisik Paris. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

...

Dan, kemudian, setelah keheningan yang memekakkan telinga mengalir... terdengarlah serentetan bunyi gemuruh yang sangat bising dari kamar nomor 402 di Badford Hotel.

Jika kita mengidentifikasikannya, bunyi itu mirip seperti bunyi senjata sekelas revolver yang ditembakan secara beruntun bercampur dengan seruan-seruan yang sangat kencang dan pastinya seruan-seruan tersebut tidak masuk dalam kategori bahasa yang terhormat dalam tata bahasa percakapan manusia.

Yup, London melebarkan matanya saat memandang dengan tatapan horor si pengutitnya... kemudian meraih revolver entah dari mana dan menekan pelatuknya berkali-kali sambil meneriaki si _asshole_ yang langsung kabur seribu langkah dari terjangan peluru-peluru yang berloncatan liar.

Sedangkan mengenai apa yang diucapkan London, sebaiknya saya tidak usah menuliskannya disini. Karena kata-kata itu sangatlah tidak baik untuk dibaca atau didengar oleh orang-orang awam seperti kita.

Maka, begitulah, malam yang damai berlalu dengan diam-diam. Tersenyum geli menatap tingkah laku agen-agen kita itu.

Well, kalau begitu, _bonne nuit, tout le monde._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note**: :LOL: well, chapter dua kami sudahi dulu sampai disini. Nah, sekarang selagi menunggu malam lewat, silakan memberikan kesan-kesan terhadap chapter dua ini.

Well, good night, everybody. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Thanx for read and review. ^.^


	3. Paris and The Engulfing Sorrow

**Author's Note**: Well, akhirnya chapter ini rampung juga. Jujur saja chapter ini sangat berat untuk dikerjakan. Kali ini mungkin cukup panjang, tapi kami berharap pembaca dapat menikmatinya. Enjoy!** ^_^  
Genre: **Detective/Action/Roman/Humor  
**Disclaimer**: Death Note is not ours, obviously.

**Warning**: Curse words. Lot of them, seriously.

**Timeline**: Mello dan Matt berusia sekitar 20 tahun. AU.

Dragon Rhapsody and Claire Lawliet, proudly, present: the wildest and most romantic detective story, ever!

**From Paris, With Wildness**

**Chapter Three: Paris and the Engulfing Sorrow**

**

* * *

**

_Sesungguhnya kepedihan itu hanyalah sebuah debu yang tersesat di tengah lautan. Ia terlalu asing untuk diperhatikan, namun, terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditemukan_.

* * *

"Gila, man! Kau nyaris saja membunuhku!" Paris menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Kau sendiri yang cari mati." ujar London sambil mengeringkan rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya masih merona. "Harusnya kau bersyukur karena revolver ku tidak ada pelurunya."

"Bukan itu intinya. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau itu lelaki, man?"

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar mengira aku ini perempuan?" London mengernyitkan alisnya sambil memutar bola matanya. Ekspresinya setengah geli setengah dongkol. "Kau ini agen! Seharusnya kau bisa membedakan mana pria mana perempuan! Demi Tuhan!" London berkata seraya membuka kaleng coke dingin dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Sial." gumam Paris. "Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh si tua bangka itu."

"_That's my line_." London menambahkan. Ia lalu meneguk coke di tangannya. Keheningan menguasai kamar hotel itu sesaat.

"Hey, _gun-happy_." Paris memanggil. "Kau sudah gila ya, mandi sambil membawa senjata?" ujarnya sambil berdiri dan mengambil handuk. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri campur geli.

"Well, setidaknya aku tidak mengintip orang yang sedang mandi." London mendesah.

Paris tidak berkata apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah bunyi _shower_ mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi. Agen berambut pirang itu terus meneguk coke sambil melamun. Belum juga satu jam berlalu setelah Paris mengetahui bahwa dirinya_ ternyata_ adalah laki-laki, tapi partnernya itu sudah bersikap dingin. Sebuah _distance _tersirat di matanya yang dilapisi _google_ ber-frame jingga itu.

Paris mendongak ke atas, merasakan air hangat berjatuhan di wajahnya.

"Aaah, man... aku tertipu." katanya pelan. "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa rambut seindah itu ternyata adalah milik seorang _lelaki _?"

Ia terdiam sesaat. Memejamkan matanya, Paris menyapu wajahnya yang basah dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudahlah. Toh besok aku akan berdekatan dengan Misa Amane." Paris tersenyum, sekejap saja wajah Misa Amane sudah ada di dalam otaknya. Tak lama kemudian, ia melangkah keluar dari _shower _setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengenakan pakaian.

London sedang ada di tempat tidur. Ia tengah membaca file-file tentang Misa Amane. Paris hanya menatap partner-nya itu sebentar sebelum ia menarik bantal dan melemparnya ke sofa. Kemudian, ia berbaring di sana. London mengalihkan padangannya.

"Kau tidur disana?"

Paris sejenak menatap London dengan pandangan datarnya sebelum menjawab, "Kau berharap aku tidur satu tempat tidur denganmu? Kau pasti bercanda..."

* * *

_[2 jam yang lalu]_

_"Paris, kau tahu kan... di ruangan hotel kita hanya ada satu tempat tidur?" London bertanya sembari menyesap kopi hangat._

_"Lalu? Aku tidak melihat ada masalah. Kita bisa tidur satu tempat tidur kan?" Paris merespon sambil menggigit satu spring roll._

Sungguh menggelikan. Paris masih mengira bahwa London adalah wanita. Namun, ia tetap mengharapkan mereka tidur dalam satu tempat tidur?

Sedangkan dari pihak London... baik... kita biarkan saja hal itu menjadi sebuah rahasia untuk saat ini... perihal kenapa ia tidak merespon secara negatif tentang perkataan Paris yang jelas-jelas mengincar untuk tidur bersamanya. Oh God... Paris... kau _sungguh son of a b*tch._

_

* * *

_

Paris membalikan posisi tidurnya, membelakangi London. Sementara sang agen pirang itu terdiam, ia terus menatapi partner-nya yang tertidur di sofa di seberang sebelum pandangannya terpusat kembali kepada file-file di tangannya.

London menyerakkan file-file di tangannya ke atas meja. Sesungguhnya ia tidak memiliki konsentrasi yang baik untuk mempelajari dokumen-dokumen itu saat ini, maka lebih baik sekarang ia beristrahat.

London berdiri untuk mematikan lampu. Namun, sebelum tangannya menyentuh tombol lampu di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, matanya kembali menatap Paris yang kini terlihat telah tertidur.

"Bocah brengsek... cepat sekali ia tertidur..."

London mendekati agen junior itu. Ia menangkap adanya sebuah getaran kecil di pundaknya.

London tersenyum seraya memutar matanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil selimut di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Paris.

Sejenak London mematung di tempatnya.

Tatapannya tidak lepas dari Paris.

Satu detik kemudian, ia beranjak mendekati Paris, membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga pemuda berambut merah itu.

"_Bonne nuit..._"

London menerawangkan pandangannya ke jendela kaca di seberangnya yang tertutup gorden tebal dan tersenyum lembut.

"Paris..."

* * *

Agen junior berambut merah yang sedang terbaring di sofa itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana sebelum ia tertidur dan kemudian menoleh ke arah tempat tidur. London tidak ada di sana. Pintu balkon terbuka dan tirai gorden yang tipis berhembus kecil.

Suasana terasa sangat sepi.

Kicauan burung-burung dapat terdengar dengan jelas di luar.

Paris bergerak-gerak gelisah seraya menatap keliling ruangan. Dan saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pintu toilet yang terbuka, sebuah suara menyambutnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati... ternyata bangun juga kau bocah..." ucap London, tersenyum.

Paris melongo sejenak.

London bertumpu pada ambang pintu dan senyumannya semakin lebar.

"_What are you lookin' at, bitch?" _tanya London, menyeringai.

London benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Agen senior itu mengenakan pakaian _sleeveless_ yang sangat minim berwarna gelap. Sebuah rosario berwarna merah tergantung dari leher jenjangnya. Agen temperamen itu memadukan celana kulit ketat yang berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya. Sungguh, kostum yang dikenakannya benar-benar telah berhasil mengekspos kerampingan tubuhnya.

Satu detik.

Paris bergeming.

Dua detik.

_'Dude, are you sure he is a guy?'_

Tiga detik.

London menyipitkan matanya. Ia meluncurkan tatapan 'ilfil' pada juniornya itu. Kemudian London menjentikkan jemarinya ke arah Paris.

_"Earth to Mars..."_

Paris tersentak kecil. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang tolol. Kemudian ia mengguncangkan kepalanya keras-keras.

_'He is a guy...he is a guy... for God's sake!'_

London memutar matanya. Paris menghentikan mengguncang kepalanya dan menatap London lurus-lurus. Ekspresinya serius.

"Er...senior, Sir..." kata Paris takut-takut.

_"Yes?" _

"Er, kau tahu kan kalau kita akan ke makam?"

"Aku tahu idiot! Sebaiknya kau segera merapikan tubuhmu... kau mulai membuang waktuku yang berharga... lagi..." London mendesah.

"Er... baiklah..." Paris bangkit dari sofa. Ia berjalan mendekati London.

"Aku akan melakukannya dalam sekejap." kata Paris sambil berlalu memasuki toilet.

"Sebaiknya begitu... kalau tidak kita akan terlambat... dan kau akan kubunuh karenanya..."

Terdengar suara tawa yang dibuat-buat.

Paris berjalan melewati London tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Setelah itu ia mengunci pintu toilet. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menghantam meja wastafel dengan keras.

"Paris?" London bertanya dari luar.

"A-aku hanya terpeleset!"

Setelah agen junior itu menjawab, ada 'oh' pelan terdengar dari luar. Dengan satu helaan napas, Paris melihat ke pantulan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"_Dude, is London seriously... a __**male**__?_"

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kan kemarin?" Ia nyaris saja menggebuk wastafel itu lagi saking ingin menghilangkan bayang-bayang London di dalam otaknya.

* * *

"Tasmu..." London menyerahkan sebuah tas ransel berukuran sedang berwarna gelap kepada rekannya.

Paris menerimanya tanpa banyak argumen.

"Peralatan reporter..." kata London tidak menatap Paris. Ia tengah merapikan peralatannya sendiri di dalam tasnya.

Paris menatap London sejenak.

"Jam delapan kita tiba di St. Denis Basilica... lalu basa basi singkat dari si Amane untuk mendiang ibunya... omong kosong... omong kosong... dan omong kosong... dan kemudian tiba waktunya untuk menjamu para wartawan... kau..." London bergumam seraya merapikan peralatannya di dalam tasnya.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah partner juniornya tersebut.

Sejenak tatapan London terpaku pada pakaian yang dikenakan Paris.

Paris mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang bermotif stripes hitam putih. Bagian lehernya agak sedikit lebar-menampilkan dengan jelas leher agen muda itu. Ia memadukan pakaiannya dengan sebuah jeans berwarna biru yang sangat _stylish._ Penampilannya sangat mirip seorang model. Satu hal baru yang diketahui London tentang partnernya itu. Ia benar-benar sangat_ stylish_.

Rupanya Paris menyadari tatapan rekannya. Ia menoleh dan membalas menatap London.

_"What?"_ tanyanya dengan nada geli.

"Tidak... hanya saja... kau ternyata sangat memperhatikan apa yang kau pakai... sangat santai... namun juga sangat profesional..."

"Kau juga sangat memperhatikan apa yang kau pakai..." balas Paris menyeringai.

London meneruskan kegiatannya dan membalas, "_Shut the fuck up_..."Paris tersenyum.

"Pakaian itu sangat cocok untuk seorang kameraman... itu saja..." kata London.

"_Thanx_. Er, _by the way_... apa yang kau pakai, teman?" Paris mendekati London dan mengawasi rekannya itu mengatur peralatan di dalam tasnya.

London menutup resleting tasnya dan tersenyum ke arah Paris.

_"Video Camera High Definition..."_

Kemudian London beranjak ke arah pintu keluar.

"_Come on, Matt_..." kata London.

"Tunggu, kawan..." tiba-tiba Paris menghentikan rekannya. London berhenti di depan pintu dan menghadap rekannya itu.

"Ya?" kata London dengan nada lelah.

"Ini..." kata Paris seraya menyentuh rosario yang menggantung di leher London. Dengan gerakan yang ringan dan cekatan, ia menyelipkan kalung berwarna merah itu ke balik _sleeveless_-nya dan berbisik, "Ini Paris bung... kau bisa dipenggal jika memamerkan itu pada lehermu..."

Paris tersenyum. Kemudian ia membuka handel pintu dan berjalan keluar.

_"Come on, Mello... there's a lot of things that we have to do..."_

London menatap punggung rekannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia hampir lupa bahwa ini Paris. Dan mengenakan rosario adalah kesalahan besar. Kemudian ia mendesah pelan dan berkata,

_"Damn it Matt... of course we have lot of things to do today..."_

London keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

[ St, Denis Basilica, Paris, Pukul 08:30 ]

Tempat pemakaman itu dipenuhi banyak pengunjung. Tepatnya puluhan wartawan dari puluhan media, puluhan kameraman, puluhan _security_ dan petugas keamanan setempat, kemudian beberapa sanak dan teman dari sang almarhum.

Dan Misa Amane.

Misa Amane adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Walau saat itu ia tengah menenggelamkan diri dalam kostum duka berwarna gelap, namun, itu tidak berhasil menyembunyikan aura energik yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Misa Amane, gadis dua puluh tahun berdarah Eropa-Asia yang sangat beruntung. Ia dilahirkan dari keluarga Eropa yang terkemuka dan memiliki hubungan dengan para pembesar di Eropa. Ibunya berasal dari keturunan bangsawan Irlandia, sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha besar dari Jepang.

Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat memikat. Rambutnya berkilau serupa emas jika cahaya matahari menyambutnya. Kulitnya putih bersih. Tubuhnya ramping dan matanya indah.

Intinya, siapa sih laki-laki yang tidak mau mendapatkannya?

Namun, mereka semua harus kecewa jika melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

Ya, Misa Amane telah bertunangan.

Dan tunangannya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Duke Chester Campbell jelas-jelas tahu bagaimana caranya menjaga tunangannya itu. Tapi kali ini sang Duke tidak berada di sampingnya. Mungkin bisnisnya yang telah membuatnya tidak dapat mendampingi tunangannya yang jelita itu.

Namun, sayangnya Misa Amane tidaklah memiliki sifat dan tabiat 'secantik' tubuhnya. Banyak gosip beredar yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang 'berbahaya'. Ia sangat liar.

Tidak jarang media sering mengemukakan pendapat tentang 'keliaran' Amane. Gadis itu suka berfoya-foya dan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Dia tidak akan segan-segan membabat habis satu perusahaan jika ada satu saja personil di dalamnya yang telah membuatnya merasa 'bosan'. Ia adalah ratu di dunianya dan Duke Campbell hanya menambahkan sebuah kengerian di sekelilingnya.

Benar-benar gadis yang nakal.

Baik, kembali ke acara, saat itu acara utama telah berakhir. Kini dimulailah sesi untuk para pencari berita. Puluhan wartawan dari berbagai media berdesakan mendekati gadis muda itu. Mereka semua berjuang mendapatkan tempat terdepan untuk bisa melakukan wawancara dengan gadis itu.

Misa Amane terlihat rileks dengan semua reporter yang mengelilinginya. Rupanya gadis itu menyukai kepopuleran.

Tentu saja.

Para reporter mengambil bagian mereka dalam melakukan wawancara. Kegiatan itu berjalan dengan lancar dan terkendali. Setelah lewat setengah jam, kebanyakan reporter telah memisahkan diri dari acara. Sebagian dari mereka sudah cukup puas mengambil berita dari Amane. Tapi tidak dengan reporter kita.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian stripes hitam putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket vest berbulu mendekati Amane. Sejak tadi rupanya ia belum mendekati gadis itu saat acara wawancara berjalan.

Pemuda berambut merah cerah itu mendekat ke arah Amane.

"Maaf..." sebuah suara yang asing meyapa Amane.

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Anda harus bertanggung jawab... karena telah membuat mataku tidak bisa berhenti menatap anda..." lanjut suara tersebut.

Misa Amane terdiam sambil menatap pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu berpenampilan seperti seorang model. Ia tersenyum. Amane tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pemuda di depannya itu sangat menggoda.

Amane memiringkan wajah seraya tersenyum.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Bersediakah anda memberikan sedikit waktu untukku?"

Amane tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah..."

"Ini masalah pekerjaan, Lady... kuharap kita bisa melakukan hal di luar pekerjaan.." kata pemuda itu tertawa ringan. Amane tertawa lembut dan menjawab, "Sayang sekali, aku pun menginginkan berdua bersama pemuda menarik sepertimu, tapi kau tahu kan... "

"Ya... aku tahu... tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku meminta ijin dari sang Duke?"

Amane tertawa lagi. "Kau sungguh menyenangkan..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berdehem di belakang mereka. Pemuda berambut pirang cerah tengah berdiri dengan sebuah video kamera di tangannya, mengarah tepat ke arah mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu karena tertutup kamera, tapi jika anda dapat melihatnya maka lebih baik anda segera memalingkan wajah.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah si pirang dan tersenyum seraya berkata, "Maaf, rekan saya sepertinya cemburu pada saya..."

Mello memutar matanya dan bergumam kecil, _"I'll kill you, Matt..."_

"Baik, kita mulai saja kalau begitu." kata Matt.

"Rasanya kau yang terakhir mewawancaraiku... tidak bermaksud bergabung dengan yang lainnya tadi?"

"Well, saya profesional, Lady, saya menyukai informasi di waktu yang tenang... dan juga percakapan yang menyenangkan."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya..."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa santai sejenak..." Amane berjalan mendahuluinya dan duduk di area istirahat.

Kedua pemuda itu pun mengikuti Amane. Matt mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Amane sedangkan rekannya yang sedang BT tingkat tinggi (jujur, saya tidak tahu alasannya, jangan tanya saya!) berdiri di depan mereka dalam jarak sekitar satu meter.

"Nah, silakan kalau begitu." kata Amane.

"Baik." Matt melirik notenya sekilas dan kemudian tersenyum menggoda ke arah Amane.

"Ini kartu nama saya... setidaknya perlu suatu prosedur jika tidak mau dilemparkan keluar dari sini kan?" Matt memberikan sebuah kartu pada Amane dari saku jaket vestnya.

Amane mengambil kartu di tangan Matt dan melihatnya sejenak.

"_Stylish Publisher_?"

"Kami yang terbaik."

"Kalian semua mengaku yang terbaik."

"Bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang anda dan ibu anda?"

"Well, saya yakin anda telah sangat mengenal saya kan?" ia tertawa sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Jika ibu saya mungkin anda belum tahu..."

"Saya belum mengenal anda dari tangan pertama, Miss... omong kosong media terlalu lancang..."

"Ah... anda berkata begitu? Bukankah kalian yang melakukannya?"

"Bukan kami, Miss... _mereka_..."

Amane terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkan, "Ibuku adalah orang yang menyedihkan..."

Matt terlihat terkejut.

"Ya, dia sangat menyedihkan dan menyebalkan... sudah lama ayahku ingin menceraikannya, namun, ia lebih dulu meninggalkan kami... jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, saatnya untuk memberitakan hal yang baru, kan?" katanya menantang.

"Tidak..." Matt menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan memberitakan hal semacam itu."

Amane menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar menyenangkan, Matt..."

"Tidak... aku hanya menjalankan pekerjaan sekaligus membuktikan kemanusiawianku... jaman sekarang hal itu semakin menghilang..."

"Ya... kita harus berhati-hati..."

"Well, kalau begitu silahkan memberikan kesan-kesan yang baik dari anda untuk ibu anda... saya akan dengan senang hati meliputnya."

Acara wawancara berlangsung baik. Mello hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatap rekannya berbicara dengan gadis itu tanpa berbuat apapun. Namun ia tahu bahwa semua ini untuk misi mereka. Bukan sekedar main-main. Tapi, hei, mengapa ia harus merasa jengkel? Ia tidak menyukai Amane kan? Lalu?

Jangan tanya saya. Kita akan melihatnya di akhir cerita.

Tempat itu masih dipenuhi beberapa media, namun mereka bertujuan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sebagian lagi sudah pergi untuk meliput berita penting lainnya.

"Sayang sekali Duke tidak hadir..." kata Matt mengakhiri wawancaranya.

"Ya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya."

"Miss Amane... apakah anda mencintainya?"

Ada keheningan yang tiba-tiba datang.

Amane mengernyit sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Apakah anda mencintainya? Duke Campbell?"

"Anda menghina saya..."

"Tidak... bukan itu maksud saya..."

"Lalu?"

Matt menatap Amane lurus di matanya. Tiba-tiba saja, ekspresi Matt berubah.

Matanya melebar. Tatapannya telah bergeser dari mata gadis jelita di depannya. Matt kini tengah menatap 'sesuatu' di belakang Amane.

Dan kemudian waktu seolah berhenti.

Sebuah bunyi letupan yang teredam terdengar menggema langit. Kemudian disusul jeritan dari berbagai arah. Suasana berubah mencekam dalam sekejap.

Amane menoleh ke belakang dalam gerakan yang sangat lambat di dalam tatapan Matt. Tanpa disadari Matt, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua pundak gadis yang tengah menoleh itu dan kemudian dalam gerakan yang sangat cepat, ia mendorongnya ke samping.

Sebuah peluru melesat tepat ke arah Amane. Dan jika gadis itu tidak didorong ke samping, maka ia telah tewas dalam sekejap.

Sebagai gantinya, peluru itu menghantam bahu Matt dan menembusnya.

Matt berjengit kesakitan. Ia dan Amane terjatuh ke samping.

"Matt!" suara Mello berpencaran.

* * *

Suasana mendadak ricuh. Petugas keamanan mengambil alih.

Mello menurunkan kameranya dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Beberapa pria berkostum ganjil menyerang area itu dengan senjata api yang teredam. Namun, petugas keamanan setempat segera menyelamatkan keadaan. Polisi segera berdatangan dan keadaan kembali normal.

Orang-orang yang menyerang itu dalam sekejap menghilang. Polisi tidak berhasil menangkap salah satunya.

Amane menatap nanar Matt. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh dan bersandar di kursi batu di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya menekan luka terbuka di bahunya. Sebuah cairan merah merembes keluar, membasahi pakaian dan vest bulunya di bagian bahu. Ia meringis kecil.

"Kau..." Amane bergetar, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat reporter di hadapannya ambruk.

Matt menatap gadis di depannya. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Tak lama Mello bergabung dengan mereka.

"Matt... kau baik-baik saja?" ada kekuatiran dalam nada itu.

"Apakah sudah aman?" Matt malah bertanya balik

"Sepertinya terkendali sekarang..." jawab Mello. Ia merasa kesal karena lengah. Lagipula ia benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa akan ada serangan di tempat terbuka seperti itu. Ia pun tidak bisa menggunakan senjata, karena sedang dalam penyamaran-tepat di depan sang target dan juga di depan publik.

Mello memilih menyimpan pertanyaan yang sangat penting di dalam pikirannya. Siapa yang menjadi tujuan para penyerang itu. Mereka? ataukah Misa Amane?

Oke, kita balik ke scene. Lalu, beberapa pria berkostum gelap menghampiri mereka.

Salah seorang pria yang bertubuh tegap dan tinggi mendekati Amane dan menyingkirkan Mello dengan gerakan yang kasar.

Mello berjengit kesal dan mengalah.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Miss?" tanya sang pria, membungkuk ke arah Amane.

Amane seakan tersadar dan menatap ke arah si pria. "Aku baik-baik saja..." kemudian segera memalingkan wajah ke arah Matt dan berkata, "Terima kasih..." katanya. Tidak ada senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi kekuatiran.

Matt melihat sebuah getaran pada pundak gadis itu.

"Tenanglah... kau sudah aman sekarang..."

"Tidak..." bisik Amane.

"He?"

"Tidak... aku tidak pernah aman..." Amane mencengkeram pakaian Matt dan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. "Tolong aku..."

Matt terpana. Amane menatap Matt. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bibirnya telihat gemetar. Kemudian Amane menoleh ke arah pria di belakang matt dan berkata, "Tolong siapkan semuanya... kita akan pulang..." katanya pelan.

Si pria mengangguk pelan dan berlalu.

Sementara menatap, pria-pria itu berjalan menjauh, Amane berbisik kembali kepada Matt.

"Ikutlah denganku..."

Matt terdiam.

"Aku harus mengobati lukamu..."

Matt hendak menjawab, tapi Amane segera memotongnya, "Jangan menolak... karena aku juga tidak menolak saat kau mendorongku tadi..." ia tersenyum lemah.

"Tapi temanku..."

"Dia boleh ikut... entahlah... tapi aku hanya merasa harus mengakhiri ini... dan hatiku mengatakan bahwa kaulah orangnya..."

"Ha?" Matt berkedip sambil melihat ke arah wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti... sekarang sebaiknya kita segera ke Rumah Sakit..." kata Misa.

Mello kembali mendekati Matt.

"Polisi akan mengusut hal ini... tidak ada korban tewas, hanya tiga orang luka tembak... tidak terlalu parah... tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu."

"Dia akan segera ke rumah sakit..." Amane menjawab Mello.

"He?

Matt tersenyum penuh makna ke arah Mello. "Ayo, kawan... sepertinya kita mendapat liputan khusus..."

Amane tertawa ringan.

Mello menyipitkan mata. Dongkol.

* * *

"Lukanya akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari... rasanya akan membekas untuk waktu yang lama, tapi tidak selamanya."

"Terima kasih..."

"Baik, disini sudah selesai... Lady Amane..."

Amane menoleh ke pria berjubah putih itu. "Terima kasih dokter Rease..."

Dokter Rease mengangguk ringan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Mereka bertiga tengah berada dalam ruang VIP sebuah Rumah Sakit di Paris. Amane menoleh ke arah pria berjubah gelap di dekat pintu dan berkata, "Bisa tinggalkan kami sejenak?"

Pria itu tidak bergeming.

"Mereka aman... percayalah padaku... aku hanya butuh privasi sebentar..." Amane bersikukuh.

Tak lama, pria itu mengangguk dan keluar ruangan. Ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam keheningan.

"Sungguh, Miss... sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memberikan ruang VIP kepadaku..." kata Matt.

"Bukan itu intinya... aku memerlukan privasi..."

Mello memutar matanya. "Baik, Miss Amane, sekarang apa mau anda dari kami?" tanya Mello tak sabar.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelamatkanku."

Mello mengernyit. "_Excuse me?"_

"Dengar... aku tahu siapa mereka... di pemakaman... mereka mengincarku... mereka ingin membunuhku..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Matt bertanya.

Mello kini menyimpan satu lagi pertanyaan di pikirannya. Jika apa yang dikatakan Amane benar, maka satu hal yang lain telah muncul ke permukaan. Karena selama ini Mello pikir segala kekacauan pasti berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Matt. Begitu juga dengan peristiwa di pemakaman itu. Walau memang sangat aneh jika mengingat mereka diburu musuh, sedangkan sang musuh tengah berada di depan mereka. Sungguh konsekuensi yang berbahaya. Namun, ia tahu bahwa mereka tengah berhadapan dengan target utama. Maka mereka tidak boleh lengah.

"Kau tengah diincar? Mengapa?"

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu... tapi kau tahu bahwa diriku tengah terancam... dan aku merasa sangat ketakutan setiap waktu..."

"Baik... bisa kau ceritakan?" Matt menenangkan Amane.

"Tidak sekarang..." kata Amane ragu.

"Begini... aku harus terlepas dari para pengganggu itu..." kata Amane melanjutkan.

"He? Orang-orang pribadimu?" Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja..."

"Mereka bukan milik orang tuamu?"

"Dengarkan aku... lusa... pukul sembilan, Disneyland..."

"Mello dan Matt tidak merespon. Namun tatapan mereka serius.

"Kalian harus datang."

"Apakah anda bisa memberitahukan kenapa kami harus datang? Lagipula apa urusan kami?" Mello berpura-pura bertanya.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti. Maka kalian harus datang."

Matt mendesah dan berkata, "Baik... kami akan datang..."

Amane tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok." Amane bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tak lama ia berbalik dan menatap vest bulu Matt yang tersampir di kursi. Ia bergumam kecil sembari tersenyum, "Vest yang cantik." dan kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar.

* * *

"Bagus, partner... akting yang bagus... harusnya kau dapat piala oscar..." London berkata sedikit sarkastis.

"Bukan, bukan, kita berdua yang seharusnya mendapatkan piala oscar... kau sangat bagus saat bertanya pada Amane tadi..."

"Aku tahu dia pasti akan tetap meminta kita pergi bersamanya..."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Kemungkinannya kecil. Tidakkah kau menyadari mengapa ia mau mengundang kita ke dalam permasalahannya? Hei, dia itu target kita, bung... jika kau tiba-tiba diundang musuh untuk diberitahukan segala rencana kejahatannya kelak, apa itu bukan hal yang aneh? Dia pasti punya tujuan tersembunyi berkaitan dengan kita. Bagaimana jika ternyata ia telah _mengetahui_ siapa kita?" London berkata kesal.

"Kau terlalu berimajinasi..." Paris berkata sambil lalu.

"Ha? Berimajinasi? Hei... haloo... kau sedang tidak mabuk kan? _Oh my God_... apa sih yang dikerjakan mereka saat memberikan _training _pada orang-orang baru?" London mendesah keras. Ia beranjak ke dapur dan membuka sekaleng alkohol.

"Aku hanya..." Paris tidak bisa menjawab.

"Dengar, besok kita akan menggali keterangan sebanyak-banyaknya dari Amane. Jalankan dengan sebaik-baiknya, Romeo..."

"_Roger that, captain..."_ Paris mengangguk dengan lelah. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan seniornya yang terkenal temperamen itu. Ya, London terkenal karena temperamennya di antara semua agen.

"Jangan tertipu, Paris..." bisik London sebelum ia mendesah. Kira-kira sampai kapan ya ia bisa tahan menjalankan misi dengan agen junior itu? Dia sempat dengar dari si 'tua bangka' kalau agen Holland12 sempat mabuk dan angkat tangan akan kelakuan Paris.

Tapi agen Holland bukan tipe yang _will give a shit _kepada agen santai seperti Paris. Agen yang agak senior berambut putih salju itu adalah satu dari lima agen paling hebat di organisasinya. Well, meskipun London adalah salah satu dari lima orang tersebut, ia menganggap agen Holland sebagai orang yang sangat mengesalkan dan sok tahu.

Ia dengar-dengar, agen junior itu dipasangkan dengan Holland dan mereka hanya bertahan selama satu minggu sebelum Holland meminta si 'tua bangka' untuk memisahkan mereka.

Tiga agen lainnya dari lima agen terhebat tersebut pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Paris.

Harap-harap saja London bisa bertahan.

* * *

[ Disneyland, Pukul 09:00 ]

"Kau yakin?" Matt bertanya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Yakin... tidak apa-apa... mereka tidak akan mencurigai kita..."

"Er, kencan? Bertiga?" Matt sedikit geli.

"Bukan kencan... tapi jalan-jalan... antar teman, memang tidak boleh?" kata Amane.

"Er..." Matt bergumam ragu. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Mello. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Mello?"

Yang ditanya hanya menyipitkan mata. "Nikmati saja, kawan..." ada nada sarkastis di dalamnya.

Sungguh aneh. Mello merasa bahwa mereka melakukan tangkapan besar. Bersentuhan langsung dengan sang target itu sangat sulit, namun mereka kini tengah melakukannya. Seharusnya Mello senang dengan hal itu, tapi kenapa ia malah memasang tampang 'BT' terus menerus? Kita akan tahu jawabannya nanti.

Mereka bertiga bertemu tepat pukul sembilan di taman bermain itu. Mello masih mempertahankan pakaian kesukaannya yang kontroversional._ Sleeveless_ dan sebuah celana kulit ketat. Hanya saja kali ini ia mengenakan sebuah jaket bulu yang tebal berwarna merah. Ia semakin terlihat seperti seorang pengacau.

Matt masih suka mengenakan pakaian stripesnya. Namun kali ini warnanya merah dan hitam. Jaket vestnya masih setia menemaninya.

Amane sendiri mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan blus di depannya. Sebuah rok mini mempercantik penampilannya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan bertiga, namun entah kenapa kelamaan Matt dan Amane yang berjalan berdua, meninggalkan Mello berjalan sendirian di belakang mereka.

Matt banyak bertanya tentang hal-hal pribadi dari Amane, dan tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama dengan riang. Semakin riang mereka tertawa, semakin dongkol Mello.

Mereka mulai menaiki berbagai jenis wahana bermain.

Tengah hari mereka memasuki sebuah tempat makan dan beristirahat. Di saat itu, Matt sempat menyentuh wajah Amane, ia bermaksud membersihkan makanan yang berada di sisi bibir gadis itu. Namun ia melakukanya dengan sangat lembut. Amane merasakan wajahnya merona. Ia lemudian tersenyum.

Mello? Jangan tanya, dia sudah mirip seperti gunung yang hampir meletus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tunanganmu pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu hal ini..." kata Matt dengan mengeluarkan senyuman berbahayanya.

"Haha... itu resikomu kan?"

"Resikoku karena dipaksa olehmu..."

"Aw... kau sangat menyenangkan..."

"Kau juga sangat menyenangkan..."

"Sayang kita tidak bisa mencicipi masakan Chinese... kau sangat menyukainya, bukan?"

"EHEM!"

Matt dan Amane menoleh ke samping. Mereka melihat aura mengerikan keluar dari pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah mereka.

"Mello, kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Ya, bukankah kita butuh tempat yang sangat privasi, jauh dari orang-orangmu, Amane?"

"Lalu?"

"Sebaiknya kita segera kesana sebelum kehabisan tiket..." Mello menunjuk bianglala di kejauhan.

Matt dan Amane menatap bianglala itu dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Mello.

"Cerdas..." kata Matt.

Mello melancarkan tatapan membunuhnya ke arah rekannya itu.

Hari telah beranjak senja saat mereka menuju wahana yang direncanakan. Saat berjalan, Matt menoleh sejenak ke arah belakang dan melihat Mello tengah berjalan sendiri dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebosanan. Pemuda pirang itu tengah memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Matt tahu bahwa rekannya itu adalah pria, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu keinginan untuk memeluk pemuda tersebut. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena membiarkannya berjalan sendiri sejak pagi. Semacam rasa persahabatan? Atau sebuah simpati antar rekan? Ia tidak tahu. Namun ada satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya, yaitu menjaga kekompakan dalam tim. Hanya itu.

Mungkin.

"Kurasa aku harus ke toilet... kita akan naik itu kan? Pasti akan lama..." Amane berkata.

Amane pun segera berjalan ke arah toilet. Sedangkan Matt dan Mello menunggu di tempat.

Matt menangkap sebuah stand berpenampilan menarik di depannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri stand tersebut dan melihat ke dalamnya.

Ternyata stand itu menjajakkan makanan-makanan manis. Sejenis kudapan yang manis. Matt mengambil satu coklat batang 'Hershey' dari stand dan membayarnya. Coklat itu sangat manis dan waktu kecil, tak jarang ia menghabiskan tiga batang sehari.

Sang penjaga stand menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengembalikan uang kembalian kepada Matt. Matt menyadari tatapan aneh si penjaga stand dan membalas tatapannya.

Penjaga stand itu adalah seorang pria berwajah sangat ganjil. Satu hal yang langsung dapat dilihat oleh Matt adalah sepasang kantung mata yang bergelambir di bawah kedua matanya yang besar. Ia tampak sangat pucat dan asing. Rambutnya sangat hitam dan tidak tertata dengan rapi. Matt tersenyum ganjil, bermaksud meminta uangnya segera dikembalikan.

Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tatapannya dan memberikan uang kembalian Matt.

Matt yakin bahwa pria itu masih menatapnya saat ia berjalan kembali ke arah Mello. Namun, ia tidak ambil pusing dengan keanehan pria itu.

Matt menghampiri Mello dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ini... untukmu..." kata Matt.

Mello menoleh dan menatap sesuatu di telapak tangan Matt. Sebuah coklat.

"He?"

"Untukmu... jangan bosan lagi ya... ini semua kan demi misi..." kata Matt.

Mello tidak bergerak untuk mengambil coklat itu. Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Matt mengernyitkan dahi dan menjejalkan coklat itu di telapak tangan Mello.

Matt berbalik tepat pada saat Amane kembali dan menghampiri Matt. Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu, Amane menarik lengan kiri Matt dan menggandengnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan.

Mello merasa seperti ditampar saat melihat itu, namun kemudian perhatiannya tertuju kepada sesuatu di telapak tangannya. Sebuah coklat.

Kemudian, tanpa dimengerti Mello, wajahnya merona.

Ia menatap Matt dan Amane yang tengah berjalan menjauh. Amane bergelayut di lengan kiri Matt. Mello memutar bola matanya.

"_What the hell..."_ bisik Mello sambil merobek _wrapper _coklat susu itu dan menggigit pinggirnya.

* * *

"Jadi..." Matt berkata.

"Ya... Chester memang mencurigakan. Saat kami sedang berdua, ia terkadang membuatku takut." kata Amane.

Mereka telah berada di atas bianglala. Kesempatan itu sangat dimanfaatkan oleh mereka untuk berbicara sebebas-bebasnya. Matt dan Amane duduk berdampingan sedangkan Mello duduk di seberang mereka.

"Kau punya bukti?" Mello bertanya.

"He? Bukti? Aku sedang mencarinya..."

"Jadi, kau telah mencurigainya?" tanya Matt.

"Ya... orang-orangku itu sebenarnya adalah suruhannya... dia mengawasiku setiap saat. Aku tidak bisa terlepas darinya... maka dari itu, aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku keluar..."

"Oke... sekarang katakan padaku mengapa kau merasa kami adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantumu?" Mello betanya.

"Karena... aku melihat kalian bukanlah sekedar orang biasa..."

Mello dan Matt tersentak.

"Maksudku... kalian orang media... Chester akan sangat berhati-hati jika aku berdekatan dengan orang media... lagipula aku tinggal mengatakan bahwa ini untuk keperluan liputan... semacam untuk penelitian kampus dan semacamnya..."

Mello tertawa ringan. "Anda sungguh pandai..."

"Mengapa kau mau bertunangan dengannya?"

Amane mendesah. "Aku mencintainya... awalnya... tapi setelah aku tahu dia seperti apa... aku tidak bisa kembali lagi..."

Tidak ada yang merespon.

Kemudian Matt melanjutkan, "Baik... kami akan membantumu mendapatkannya, tapi jika kau juga bersedia bekerja sama dengan kami..."

"Aku bersedia..." kata Amane.

"Tiga minggu lagi, kalian akan mengunjungi Louvre kan?" tanya Mello menyelidik.

"Ya... ada yang ingin dia lihat..."

"Ya_... Monet_..." kata Mello.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengannya..." tiba-tiba Amane tertunduk. Suaranya menghilang.

Sebuah getaran muncul di pundaknya. Disusul sebuah isakan pelan. Sangat pelan.

Matt bergerak perlahan. Ia menyentuh wajah gadis itu lembut dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Mereka berpandangan. Wajah Amane basah oleh air mata yang jatuh dalam keheningan. Kemudian, Matt mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Amane dan ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir gadis itu.

Mello menatap tanpa ekspresi pemandangan di depannya. Ia sejenak seperti tidak sadar akan sekelilingnya. Kemudian, ia memalingkan wajahnya perlahan, memilih untuk menatap sebuah bintang di langit di kejauhan.

_'God...'_

_

* * *

_

[ Badford Hotel, Paris. Seminggu kemudian. 22:40 ]

"Sekarang dengarkan aku, tolol!" suara London mengaung keras.

Juniornya memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan makian apa yang akan dikeluarkan seniornya itu.

"Dia mengundang kita... apakah itu saja tidak cukup aneh? Dan sekarang, tak tahukan kau bahwa ia telah berhasil menipumu? Ha?"

"London... lalu... apa ini, ha?" Paris mengacungkan beberapa dokumen di dalam genggamannya.

"Itu semua belum cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa wanita itu bisa kau percaya! Demi Tuhan, kau baru saja mengenalnya selama satu minggu!"

"Lihat ini, sok tahu! Bukti tentang beberapa penggelapan proyek oleh Cheser Campbell, dan ini, penyalahgunaan beberapa lahan, dan ini... bukti bahwa ia memiliki puluhan lukisan asli yang hilang dari berbagai penjuru dunia! Dia bukan hanya mencuri lukisan... dia itu bajingan brengsek yang memanfaatkan kekuasaan wanita!"

"Dia itu seorang Duke! Kurasa kekuasaan pribadi saja sudah cukup untuk mengenyangkan egonya!"

"Siapa yang akan menolak jika diberi satu kekuasaan lagi, ha?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Aku serius!" Paris membentak.

Mello menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Paris dan London menemukan beberapa bukti yang mendukug perkataan Amane. Dan dimulai dari situ, kecurigaan kedua agen kita ini mulai berbelok dari misi awal. Mereka mulai berselisih jalan. Paris meyakini bahwa Amane dijebak dan ia bersikeras akan membuktikan bahwa sang Duke bersalah. Sedangkan Mello, ia masih belum terlalu yakin dengan hal itu. Segalanya bisa saja terjadi, maka ia memilih untuk menyelidiki lebih dalam tanpa mempengaruhi kecurigaan awalnya terhadap Amane.

Tapi sayang, mereka telah berselisih terlalu dalam selama seminggu ini.

"Maaf..." kata Paris. Ia berjalan ke sofa dan menghempaskan diri ke atasnya.

Mello berjalan ke arah sofa yang lain dan duduk disana.

"Aku akan menghentikan ini, kawan..." Paris berkata pelan.

London menatap rekannya itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya London.

"Jika kita sudah berpisah pendapat kurasa tidak ada gunanya lagi kita bekerjasama... aku akan memberikan laporanku pada 'si tua bangka' itu, dan berjalan sendiri di jalanku. Jika kau masih ingin terus menyelidiki Amane, silahkan saja... tapi aku akan berhenti dari kasus ini... aku akan membebaskan Amane dari cengkeraman si brengsek itu..."

London merasa telinganya salah mendengar. Ia memelototi juniornya itu dengan ekspresi marah bercampur tidak percaya. Kemudian ia menghela napas kencang dan mengumpat.

"Kau baru mengenal wanita itu selama satu minggu, dan kau pikir kau telah mengenalnya seumur hidup?"

"Aku bisa membedakan antara perasaan dan pekerjaan, London..."

"Ya, dan itu _bullshit..."_

"Kau sendiri? Apa dugaanmu, ha? Kau hanya iri padaku, kan? Sesungguhnya ini semua hanya tentang kecemburuan, kan? Kau tidak bisa lebih baik dariku, London, kau hanya iri padaku!"

London bangkit berdiri. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Seluruh inderanya berdenyut-denyut. Ia merasa ada yang akan keluar dari dadanya.

Kemudian, London mendekati Paris. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, London memukul wajah partnernya itu dengan keras. Sebuah cairan kental berwarna cerah mengalir dari lipatan mulut Paris yang tertutup rapat.

"Asal kau tahu, anak muda... aku telah menjalani bisnis keparat ini hampir selama hidupku... dan aku telah menghadapi hal yang lebih berbahaya dan lebih mengerikan dari ini... dan itu semua tidaklah semudah yang kau bayangkan..."

Mello beranjak ke arah meja kerja dan membuka laptopnya.

"Jika kau ingin mundur, itu adalah hakmu... silakan keluar sesukamu dan jalankan penyelidikanmu sendiri... tapi ingat... jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku... atau aku akan membunuhmu... ingat itu..."

Paris tidak menjawab.

Malam itu kedua agen kita telah memutuskan sesuatu. Sebuah keputusan dari hati masing-masing. Walau itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi mereka harus melakukannya. Mereka telah masuk terlalu jauh untuk bisa kembali lagi. Dan sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi jalan keluar. Segalanya telah terlalu terlambat.

* * *

Pagi itu, London melepas kepergian agen juniornya. Segalanya telah diurus. Bahkan si 'tua bangka' itu juga telah menyetujui keputusan Paris. Mereka kini bekerja masing-masing.

Misi telah gagal.

Sesunguhnya tidak gagal. London menarik diri dari kasus, dan Paris mengambil alih. Hubungannya dengan Amane sangat baik untuk meneruskan misi tersebut. Hanya saja kini tujuannya bukan untuk menyelidiki Amane, tapi sang Duke, tunangannya.

Dan untuk London, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Paris. Ia akan mundur dari kasus ini dan kembali ke London untuk memulai sebuah kasus baru.

London telah selesai mengepak barang dan mengurus administrasi di lobi hotel. Ia dan Paris telah berjabat tangan satu jam yang lalu. London bahkan tidak menatap mata Paris saat ia berjabatan tangan. Ia hanya tidak sanggup.

Entahlah.

Kini ia tidak bisa berhenti melupakan pemuda brengsek itu.

London memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Ia meninggalkan Badford pada pukul 09:35 di pagi hari.

Dan ia harus sudah ada di bandara sebelum pukul 09:55 jika tidak ingin terlambat tiba di London.

London mengernyitkan dahi dan berusaha mengusir perkataan terakhir dari pemuda sok tahu berambut merah tersebut.

_'Aku akan menyelidiki Campbell lewat Amane... kurasa kami akan menikah jika segalanya telah selesai... sekarang aku akan memulainya dari Amane... kami ada di sebuah manor di sebelah utara... jika kau rindu padaku...'_

_"F*ck you_, Matt..." umpat London pelan. Dadanya terasa sakit luar biasa ketika ia mendengar keputusan Paris.

London tahu manor yang dimaksud Paris. Sebuah manor milik keluarga Amane. Manor itu kosong dan tidak berpenghuni. Cerdas sekali jika membicakan sesuatu yang penting disana.

London mengumpat.

London membuka _dashboard_ dan mencari sebuah dokumen disana. Saat tengah mencari, sebuah selebaran terjatuh dari tumpukan dokumen yang berada di dalam _dashboard_.

London melirik ke arah selebaran tersebut dan mengangkatnya.

Selebaran itu memperlihatkan sebuah daftar nama-nama restoran chinese yang ada di Paris.

London mendengus dan tersenyum masam. Ia kembali mengingat saat-saat dimana Paris dengan cerewetnya terus mengoceh tentang sebuah restoran chinese yang enak di Paris. Kemudian mereka membuka internet dan mencetak daftarnya.

_'Nikmati sepuasnya, Paris...'_

_'I will'_

London mengingat Paris tersenyum. Ah, kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan bayang-bayang pemuda itu dari kepalanya?

Kemudidan London mengembalikan selebaran itu kembali ke _dashboard_ mobil.

"09:40... lima belas menit yang menyebalkan..." kata London.

Ia kembali terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, seakan menatap sesuatu yang mengerikan di hadapannya, London terbelalak. Ia merasakan wajahnya memucat.

_SIAL!_

London menginjak rem dengan keras. Decitannya membuat debu-debu berjengit berhamburan di aspal yang kering. Kemudian ia memutar setirnya dengan liar. Berbalik arah.

Dalam sekejap, ia melajukan sedannya menuju utara.

_"DAMN IT!"_

_

* * *

_

Paris masuk ke sebuah ruangan di sebuah manor.

"Apa kita tidak akan mendapatkan masalah jika masuk ke sini?" tanya Paris.

"Ini milik keluargaku... ibuku tepatnya... ia telah memberikan manor ini kepadaku..." Amane berkata.

"Oke..."

"Nah, kita sebaiknya bicara di sini..." Amane menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berbalik menghadap Paris.

Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kamar. Tempat tidur yang cukup besar mendominasi ruangan. Sebuah perapian yang telah terbengkalai, sebuah lampu kamar dan satu set sofa.

Amane duduk di salah satu sofa. Paris mengikutinya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja..." kata Paris.

"Well..."

"Jadi, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Maksudku mengumpulkan semua bukti itu..."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." kata Amane pelan.

"Er, aku hanya takut jika ada sesuatu terjadi padamu..." Paris berkata.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau ada disini..." Amane tersenyum.

Kemudian Amane bangkit dari tempatnya dan mendekati Paris. Ia menyentuh wajah pemuda itu lembut.

Paris tidak merespon. Ia hanya menatap wajah Amane yang tersenyum.

"Kau tahu... selain licik, si Chester itu juga tidak menyenangkan... aku bosan..." Amane mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Paris. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di leher jenjang pemuda itu. Seketika Paris merasakan hormonnya bergejolak. Amane kini menjelajahi leher pemuda itu dengan bibirnya.

Paris pun menyambut gerakan yang menggairahkan itu.

Paris melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang gadis itu. Ia mendesah lembut saat gadis itu menciumi sisi wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang sejenak..." bisik Amane.

Paris mendekap Amane dan membalas menjelajahi lehernya. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan yang dalam selagi menyusuri lekuk leher gadis itu. Kemudian mulutnya menemukan bibir hangat gadis itu dan ia tidak segan-segan mendaratkan bibirnya sendiri pada permukaannya. Amane mendesah kecil. Gadis itu membalas ciuman panas itu dengan membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkan Paris menjelajah ke dalamnya menggunakan lidahnya.

Paris semakin larut dalam kenikmatan.

Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya tengah mencengkeram bahu Amane dan berusaha membuka pakaian gadis itu.

Namun, sayangnya hal yang ada di pikiran Paris saat itu sirna seketika.

Paris merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Seketika segalanya terasa berhenti bergerak.

Paris tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya selain dari rasa sakit yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

Rasa sakit yang sangat membakar tubuhnya.

Dalam sekejap.

Paris merasakan Amane bergerak menjauh dari dekapannya. Di saat itulah ia bisa melihat sebuah benda tajam telah bersarang di perut bagian bawah dadanya. Tepat di bagian bawah dada. Dan Amanelah orang yang mencengkeram benda terkutuk itu. Paris menatap gadis di depannya itu.

Dan ia tidak merasa mengenali gadis yang berdiri tepat di dapannya itu.

Amane telah berubah.

Kecantikannya tetap tidak menghilang, Itu adalah bagian dari dirinya yang tidak akan pernah bisa diambil dari padanya. Namun, yang berubah adalah ekspresi pada mata dan wajahnya.

Paris melihat sebuah kekejaman pada matanya dan kelicikan pada senyumnya yang dingin.

Sebuah wajah yang tidak berperikemanusiaan terpancar kuat.

Kemudian, dengan kasar Amane mencabut pisau dari tubuh Paris. Membuat agen muda itu tersungkur dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Sebuah luka segar terbuka lebar di bagian perut Paris. Cairan kental yang sangat banyak menyeruak keluar dari dalamnya. Kemudian mengalir ke lantai di bawahnya.

Amane menyapu pisau di tangannya dengan sapu tangan. Ia membersihkan semua permukaan benda itu dengan sangat telaten sambil tersenyum.

"Well, well, Romeo ku... kau punya semangat yang besar dalam bercinta... aku sangat menyukainya... tapi sayang, aku harus menghentikanmu disini... maafkan aku, sayang..."

Amane kemudian membungkuk dan mengecup bibir Paris.

"Kau sungguh bodoh... apa yang akan dikatakan temanmu jika ia tahu kau telah mati..." Amane tertawa. Kasar dan liar.

"Well. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu..." kata Amane seraya meraih sebuah bejana di sudut ruangan dan kemudian menuang keluar seluruh isinya.

"Sungguh pemuda yang bodoh... kau pasti akan sangat menyesal kan? Tapi itu bukan urusanku... siapa suruh kalian berani mencampuri urusanku..."

Amane mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari dalam saku pakaiannya. Ia menarik pelatuknya dan sebuah api kecil muncul di atasnya.

"Baik... selamat tinggal kalau begitu... kau sungguh sangat menyenangkan... dan kita sudah bersenang-senang kan?"

Amane menjatuhkan pemantik di tangannya.

"Agen Paris..."

* * *

London menginjak rem dengan membabi buta. Suara decitannya menggema di langit yang mendung.

Sedan itu terhempas dengan kasar di depan sebuah manor besar di daerah terpencil di bagian utara Paris.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu keluar dari dalam sedan tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan pintu mobilnya-yang dibiarkannya terbuka-London langsung menghentakkan kakinya, memaksanya sekuat tenaga melintasi tanah dan memasuki manor.

Bagian sayap kanan manor tersebut telah diselimuti oleh api. Namun, London tidak ragu-ragu menerobos manor tersebut.

London segera menuju ruangan dimana api menjalar dengan sangat cepat. Sumber api tentunya adalah tempat dimana Paris berada.

"Si bodoh itu..." bisik London kesal.

Ia terus memusatkan pikirannya pada pintu di depannya yang kini berjarak sekitar 10 meter. Sedangkan pikirannya terus menerus memutar memori yang telah dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

_"Resikoku karena dipaksa olehmu..."_

_"Aw... kau sangat menyenangkan..."_

_"Kau juga sangat menyenangkan..."_

_"Sayang kita tidak bisa mencicipi masakan Chinese... kau sangat menyukainya, bukan?" _

Wajah tersenyum Amane tergambar jelas di depannya.

'Gadis brengsek! Darimana ia tahu bahwa si tolol itu penyuka masakan chinese? Kami tidak pernah memberitahukannya, tidak ada yang tahu selain kami... hanya ada satu kali di mana ia mengoceh tentang hal itu di muka umum...'

Saat kejadian di Citrus Etoile!

Dan yang mengetahui hal itu pastilah salah satu dari si penyerang yang ada di restoran itu pada waktu itu. Dan siapapun dalangnya, pastilah mempunyai rekaman videonya.

'Hey tunggu. Untuk apa aku berlari kemari?'

London terdiam di depan pintu.

'Bukankah Paris memang pantas menerima segalanya? Ia meninggalkanmu, London.'

London melirik jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya.

'Masih ada waktu untuk kembali ke bandara dan mengejar pesawat.'

Agen London terdiam dan membalikan badannya.

'Aku harus pergi sekarang. Paris telah mengkhianatiku dan ia pantas mendapatkan konsekuensinya. Bila apa yang dikatakan Amane hanyalah dugaan semata maka aku yang akan malu seumur hidup ketika aku menembus pintu ini.'

Ia pun berjalan pergi dengan ekspresi ganjil.

'Tidak, London. Jangan.'

London terdiam lagi. Ia sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Satu bagian ingin masuk dan melihat Paris namun yang lainnya ingin menyudahi semuanya dan menghancurkan Paris dari pikiran dan hidupnya.

_"Holy shit._ Kau memang aneh, London."

London memasang kuda-kuda, berlari dan menerjang pintu di depannya. Ia mengernyit memandang lautan api yang telah menguasai tempat itu.

"PARIS!"

London mencari-cari keberadaan rekannya di seluruh ruangan. Namun sejauh matanya memandang, hanya api saja yang ditemukannya.

Suhu udara makin meningkat dengan tajam. London mengernyit.

"SIAL!"

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya terarah pada sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di dekat sofa di sebelah kiri ruangan.

Tubuh itu terbaring menyamping. London tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, ia memunggunginya. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat London tidak ragu-ragu untuk melesat di antara kerumunan api yang tengah menghabisi ruangan itu.

Sebuah jaket vest berbulu.

"PARIS!"

London menyeruak ke dalam kobaran api yang memisahkan tempatnya dan tempat Paris berada.

London menjerit saat kobaran api menjilat tubuh bagian kirinya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai setelah keluar dari tembok api itu. Beruntung, tempat Paris terbaring belum terkena api. Jadi api itu hanya mengurung mereka dalam sebuah lingkaran.

Namun, London tahu, sebentar lagi api pasti akan memakan habis seluruh manor, maka ia harus cepat.

London meraih pundak rekannya itu dan membalik tubuhnya. Ia terkejut mendapati ada sebuah luka besar di bagian perutnya. Darah segar telah memenuhi sekeliling karpet tempat Paris terbaring. Lukanya sangat serius. Ia bisa saja tewas karena pendarahan. Tanpa berpikir dan menunggu lagi, London segera mengangkat tubuh Paris dan membopongnya. Ia melepas jaket bulunya dan membungkus tubuh rekannya. Kemudian London mendekap erat Paris dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo kita lakukan bersama, bodoh..." bisik London. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini pada seorang _bitch _yang telah mengkhianatiku." London berdiri sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan Paris di lehernya, membiarkan darah agen junior itu menodai jaket mahalnya.

Sambil menarik napas, ia berpikir betapa dirinya telah berubah. Ia pernah bekerja sama dengan agen junior bodoh yang dikenal dengan agen Roma60. Ia benar-benar tidak berguna dan ceroboh. London tidak tahan dan membiarkan ia jatuh mati sebagai korban di misi itu.

London menatap dinding api di depannya. Ia menatap wajah Paris sejenak.

"Kau harus hidup, _bastard. _Aku sudah mengorbankan kepulanganku yang berharga dan memutuskan untuk melakukan hal gila ini."

Kemudian London menjejakkan langkah, menarik napas ketika ia melihat kayu yang mulai berjatuhan ditelan api. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia berlari menerobos dinding api di depannya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, IDIOT!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Well, chapter yang cukup panjang. Kami berharap pembaca menyukainya. Awalnya kami berencana memotongnya jadi dua, tapi sepertinya akan sangat tanggung. Jadi kami tidak memotongnya.

Yup, Matt terluka, Mello juga terancam luka bakar (seperti di versi aslinya).

Dan jika pembaca jeli, di chapter ini kami menyelipkan tiga tokoh Death Note yang lain. Silakan menebaknya. DragonRhapsody akan sangat memuji yang bisa menebak agen Roma~

Nah, sekarang kami ingin mendengar kesan-kesan dari pembaca sekalian.

Thanx for read and review. ^_^


	4. Paris And The Finishing Blow

**Author's Note**: Akhirnya! Maaf untuk update yang terlampau lama. Tidak banyak kata-kata, silakan menikmati.** ^_^  
Genre: **Detective/Action/Roman/Humor  
**Disclaimer**: Death Note is not ours, obviously.

**Warning**: Curse words. Lot lot lot of them, seriously.

**Timeline**: Mello dan Matt berusia sekitar 20 tahun. AU.

Dragon Rhapsody and Claire Lawliet, proudly, present: the wildest and most romantic detective story, ever!

* * *

**From Paris, With Wildness**

**Chapter Four: Paris And The Finishing Blow**

**

* * *

**

_Sebuah cinta itu dirasakan, bukan sekedar dipuja. Karena hanya dengan merasakan manusia menjadi hidup._

_

* * *

_

Tangan itu merengkuh... perlahan-lahan... awalnya lembut, namun kemudian berubah... begitu menggairahkan...

Terdengar sebuah desahan. Kemudian irama sebuah cinta yang panas membakar.

Tiba-tiba panas itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang sangat.

Ia menatap nanar gadis di depannya. Wanita cantik itu telah menjelma menjadi iblis yang mengerikan.

'Well... selamat tinggal Romeo...'

Sebuah rasa sakit yang menyiksa menderanya kuat.

* * *

Paris tersentak kuat. Sebuah jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia membiarkan dirinya terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan seluruh keringat dingin mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Mendengarkan suara kesunyian intens yang mengalir di sekitarnya. Ada yang nyaman dalam keheningan itu.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Pertama kali yang ditatapnya adalah sebuah atap yang asing serta sebuah rasa ganjil yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian diafragma dibawah dadanya.

Paris menekan pelipisnya.

Perlahan-lahan seluruh memori membanjiri pikirannya. Membawa seluruh kenyataan kembali kepadanya.

"_Oh, shit..."_ gumamnya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti?"

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihat London ketika ia membuka matanya adalah sinar lampu dari atap yang putih. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil di mata sebelah kirinya.

Tangannya bergerak perlahan, menyentuh sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia menyadari bahwa wajahnya tengah dibalut perban dan rasanya perih sekali ketika tertekan. Mata sebelah kirinya tertutup seluruhnya oleh perban dan kapas. Ia hanya bisa melihat melalui mata sebelah kananya.

"_F*ck..."_ umpatnya seraya mengingat kembali memori dari dua hari yang lalu.

London menerobos api di ruangan manor terkutuk itu. Setelah mengeluarkan juniornya dari sana-walau sesungguhnya ia lebih suka melihat si bodoh itu terbakar di dalam sana-ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tertinggi menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Namun, sayangnya sebelum ia mencapai Rumah Sakit, tubuhnya memberontak kuat. Rasa sakit dari luka bakar yang melingkupinya perlahan-lahan mengoyaknya. Ia juga dapat merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang menggerogoti mata sebelah kirinya. Tak lama penglihatannya pun memudar... hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia terjatuh dari depan setir dan segalanya berubah jadi gelap.

Kemudian London ingat ia tersadar di sebuah ruangan. Rumah Sakit. Ia mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa ia harus menjalani sebuah operasi untuk mengobati beberapa sel saraf yang terputus akibat dari luka bakar yang cukup parah di sekujur tubuhnya.

'Terutama tubuh sebelah kirimu.' kata orang itu.

Dan diantara rasa sakit yang membakar tubuhnya itu, London berbisik parau... bertanya tentang hal yang seharusnya tidak ingin ia tanyakan...

_'Bagaimana... dengan...'_

Dan sebuah pernyataan yang ambigu pun terlontar.

_'Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami untuk saat ini. Ia menderita pendarahan yang cukup serius. Luka di diafragmanya pun cukup parah. Tapi kami akan memberikan yang terbaik...'_

London menatap nanar orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Ia menangkap bayangan satu orang yang dikenalinya.

London menatapnya intens.

Seorang pria setengah baya berpakaian resmi. Sebuah topi kasual bertengger di kepalanya. Perawakannya tinggi dan tenang.

Orang itu membalas menatapnya dalam keheningan. Kemudian semuanya menggelap.

* * *

Paris koma. Tidak diketahui berapa lama ia akan berada dalam kondisi itu.

Dan London harus menjalani operasi untuk memperbaiki saraf-saraf bagian kiri tubuhnya yang rusak karena api. Terutama untuk menyelamatkan mata kirinya.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir betapa besarnya kerugian yang disebabkan oleh satu orang gadis.

Hanya satu orang gadis.

Dan ia bertekad-dalam keadaannya yang setengah sadar-ia akan membalas semua perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh gadis brengsek itu terhadapnya.

* * *

London berbaring di tempat tidur.

Pintu berayun membuka.

Seseorang masuk dan duduk di dekat London.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum London mengakhirinya dengan umpatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak." jawab London kasar.

Hening.

"Baiklah, _you son of a bitch_, jelaskan kenapa kau memberikan orang yang sangat tolol untuk bekerja denganku?"

"Sebenarnya memasangkan Paris denganmu memiliki resiko tersendiri. Saya mengerti hal itu dengan jelas namun, di pihak lain, saya juga mengerti bahwa ia memiliki daya potensial untuk berkompetisi dengan 5 agen terdepan lainnya. Ia hanya butuh sedikit latihan dan orang yang paling pantas melatihnya adalah kau."

"Cih! Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau adalah orang yang keras... namun, lembut..." pria itu tersenyum, menunjuk dadanya sendiri dan melanjutkan. "disini..."

London merasakan wajahnya sedikit merona. Ia memalingkan wajah.

"Peh, anak itu benar-benar tolol!"

"Sebenarnya saya tahu ada yang tidak beres saat Paris menghubungi saya dan meminta keluar dari kasus... dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya sendiri sedangkan kau keluar sepenuhnya dari kasus..."

"Kejutan... kau tahu kan sekarang bahwa kalian merekrut orang yang salah... aku sudah katakan dari dulu bahwa kualitas kita makin lama makin menurun... tolong perhatikan bagian perekrutan lain kali... jangan karena kita kekurangan orang, kalian sembarangan saja merekrut tukang sampah..."

"Paris adalah yang terbaik... kau tahu itu dengan pasti..."

"Cih!"

"Ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya... namu belum sadar."

Hening.

"Saya senang melihatmu berhasil menyelamatkannya, London... dia bisa saja sudah tewas jika kau tidak menyadarinya..."

"Dia bisa saja sudah tewas jika tidak menaruh selebaran konyol itu di dasbor mobil..." London tertawa kecil. Walau nadanya kasar, namun ada kehangatan di dalamnya.

"Saya tahu agen-agen terbaik saya... dan kau adalah salah satunya..."

"Hmph! Sebaiknya kau keluar..."

"Kita tunggu keadaan Paris... seminggu dari sekarang, aku menunggumu di markas... dengan atau tanpa Paris..." pria setengah baya itu berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu.

Ia membuka pintu. Sebelum melangkah keluar, ia berkata pelan, "Jangan kuatir... dia akan baik-baik saja..."

Pintu pun tertutup, meningalkan London dengan wajah tak tertebaknya.

* * *

Seorang dokter memberitahukan bahwa Paris telah tersadar. London tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Senang atau marah? Yang pasti ia harus menemui si bodoh itu terlebih dahulu untuk memutuskannya.

London menjalani cek sore harinya sebelum diperbolehkan menjenguk Paaris. Setelah selesai melakukan cek rutinnya, ia segera menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit menuju ruangan pasien koma.

Tentunya Paris sudah sadar, namun ia masih harus tetap berada pada ruang gawat darurat sebelum berlalu dua atau tiga hari.

London berhenti di depan pintu. Ia menatapi pintu di depannya. Rasanya ada yang bergejolak di dadanya saat berdiri di depan sana. Ia tidak tahu persis apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, namun sebuah rasa lega dan marah mendominasi hatinya.

Ia menekan handel pintu dan pintu itu mengayun membuka ke arah dalam.

London menatap Paris di seberangnya. Pemuda itu tengah terbaring diam. London menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu perlahan-lahan.

Seluruh tubuh Paris hampir tertutup perban. Sebuah masker oksigen tertambat pada hidungnya. Kedua lengannya dipenuhi kabel-kabel medis yang tersambung ke mesin di sebelah kanannya.

London menatap sejenak pemuda di depannya itu.

Tak lama terdengarlah sebuah suara pelan yang parau.

"Jangan bunuh aku."

London terkejut. Kemudian ia melihat Paris membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan bunuh diri sendiri kok... jadi jangan bunuh aku ya..." Paris nyengir.

London merasakan alisnya bertaut. Kemudian ia mendesah dengan sangat kuat dan menghempaskan diri di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti... kau tenang saja... tapi setelah urusan kita selesai dulu..." kata London.

"Er... ingatkan aku untuk kabur setelah urusan selesai kalau begitu."

"Kau harus membayarnya, idiot... aku menungu surat permintaan maafmu... paling telat besok."

"Aw... oke, Sir..."

Hening.

"Jadi... kau mau kembali ke kasus?" tanya Paris.

"_For God's sake_! Tentu saja tidak, aku akan menikahi ibumu sehabis ini dan bersenang-senang dengannya!" kata London kasar.

"Hei... tenang bung... ini rumah sakit..."

"Kita ditunggu di markas... kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kekacauan ini..."

"Si tua bangka?"

"Aku kuatir bukan dia yang akan kita hadapi..."

"Oh, aku mengerti... aku akan bertanggung jawab, tenang saja..."

"Demi Tuhan, lihatlah, mengapa aku bisa melibatkan diriku ke dalam sana... kau kembali berhutang padaku, bodoh..."

"Haha... baik... baik... catat saja dalam buku piutangmu..."

Hening lagi.

"Aku harus kembali... lagipula sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan mengusirku..." London bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ia membuka pintu dan berkata tanpa menoleh, "Aku menunggumu... cepatlah sembuh..."

Paris menatap punggung London dan berbisik parau sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Maafkan aku... London..."

* * *

[ WIA (Wammy's Inteligent Agency), London. Seminggu kemudian ]

"Kalian telah mengecewakanku..."

London dan Paris tengah berada di sebuah ruangan. Seorang pria tua membelakangi mereka di belakang meja megahnya. Ia tengah menatap melalui jendela besar di hahapannya. London duduk di salah satu sofa, sedangkan Paris berdiri.

"Kami tahu..."

"Kalian tahu?" pria itu berkata. Nadanya memang pelan, sangat datar malah, namun sangat berkharisma.

Tidak ada yang membalasnya kali ini.

"Kalian tahu dan kalian tetap melakukannya?"

"Saya akan memperbaikinya, sir..." London berkata.

"Bagaimana cara kalian memperbaikinya?" kata pria itu, masih membelakangi mereka.

"Kami akan membawa Amane ke hadapan anda..."

Pria itu berbalik perlahan dan menatap Paris dengan tajam. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum pria itu membuka sebuah laci di mejanya dan menghempaskan sebuah berkas ke atas mejanya pelan.

"Amane... Duke Chester telah melaporkan kecurigaannya kepada inteligen negara... kalian mengerti? Karena kalian bermain-main, kita telah kalah langkah... awalnya kita sebenarnya bisa tetap tersembunyi, namun sekarang mereka telah mengendus kita dan mendapatkan kita... nama kalian telah tercatat dalam daftar buruan inteligen negara. Kita terpaksa harus mengambil rencana kedua..."

"Kami mengerti, sir... maafkan kami..."

Pria itu menatap London dan Paris bergantian dan kemudian ia duduk di kursinya.

"Kalian adalah kesayangan kami... tentunya kalian tahu tujuan organisasi kita, kan?"

Ya, WIA memang sebuah organisasi inteligen. Namun, sesungguhnya WIA tersembunyi rapat-rapat dan tidak diakui negara. Organisasi tersebut sebenarnya adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang melindungi hak-hak manusia, baik dalam skala negara ataupun global. Organisasi ini berselubung sebuah yayasan sosial dan berpusat di Inggris. WIA adalah sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk melindungi negara ataupun personal secara menyeluruh.

Nama WIA telah tersebar ke seluruh dunia. WIA dikenal dunia tapi secara tersembunyi, bahkan tidak ada yang tahu nama asli dari organisasi ini. Agen-agennya diambil dari segala usia. Mulai dari usia sangat muda hinga usia tua. Masing-masing agen punya kemampuannya tersendiri dalam bidang mereka, jadi tidak selalu harus keluar lapangan. Dan dapat dipastikan bahwa semua agen dalam WIA adalah orang-orang berintelektual sangat tinggi.

Organisasi ini menerima segala bentuk kasus yang diajukan klien. Namun dengan satu syarat, WIA tidak pernah eksis. Jadi klien berkewajiban melindungi kerahasiaan WIA begitupun sebaliknya, WIA berkewajiban merahasiakan identitas klien mereka.

Dan untuk kali ini, WIA telah dikontak seorang klien yang menginginkan perlindungan terhadap sebuah benda seni di Louvre, Paris. Maka itulah London dan Paris bekerja disana.

Namun, ternyata sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan telah terbongkar.

"Ada kabar buruk..." kata pria itu.

"Ada yang lebih buruk lagi?" tanya Paris.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus berkata ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk..."

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah berkas lagi dari dalam lacinya.

"Ariadne Ashton... klien kita dalam kasus ini... ternyata dia itu palsu..."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukanlah semua klien kita memang memakai alias?" tanya London.

"Aku tidak membicarakan namanya... aku membicarakan identitasnya..."

London dan Paris bergeming,

"Ariadne Ashton itu adalah Amane Misa sendiri..."

"Oh_... f*ck_..." London berbisik seraya memutar bola matanya.

Sedangkan Paris hanya terdiam.

"Jadi, kalian tahu kan betapa berbahayanya posisi kita sekarang? Ia telah mengendus tentang keberadaan kita, memancing kita dan kemudian menghancurkan kita sekaligus..."

"Apa mereka telah berbuat sejauh itu?" tanya Paris.

"Belum, tapi mereka akan melakukannya..." pria itu melemparkan sebuah berkas kepada Paris, dan Paris menangkapnya.

"Kau telah dituduh melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Amane... Pukul 9 lewat 55 menit, Manor Harpbourne, Paris... kau beruntung kami mendapatkanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau berakhir di Rumah Sakit kepolisian dan berstatus sebagai tersangka... dan kau, London, kau dituduh merampok kediaman Amane beserta temanmu ini... mereka dengan berani dapat memberikan bukti-buktinya..."

"_What the..."_

"Jangan bingung, kau memiliki berkas-berkas yang diberikan Amane kan? Nah, itu adalah buktinya..."

"Wanita jalang..." umpat London.

"Kau lihat, kan? Mereka begitu cerdas... dengan mudahnya memutar semua fakta... kalian seperti lalat yang masuk ke perangkap dengan mudahnya..."

"Ya, _thanks to you_, Paris..."

"Tapi... mengapa mereka melakukannya, maksudku untuk apa..." Paris bertanya.

Pria itu menatap Paris di matanya. "Mereka tentunya bukanlah Amane dan Duke Chester saja... ah, maksudku... Duke Chester tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini... tapi si gadis Amane itu..."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Duke kemungkinan besar telah ditipu Amane, dia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya tentang hal dibalik semua ini... dia hanya sebuah korban... tapi Amane jelas-jelas merupakan anggota mereka..."

"_Mereka?"_

"Organisasi yang sangat berbahaya... mereka sebenarnya telah kita awasi sejak lama, tapi baru sekarang benar-benar menunjukkan taringnya... dan kita tentunya dipandang sebagai sebuah acaman untuk keeksistensian mereka kedepannya..."

"Singa yang kehilangan kesabaran..." gumam London.

"Kau berbicara tentang... teroris?" tanya paris tidak percaya.

"Oh, ayolah, kau pikir untuk apa kau dilatih sejauh inii jika hanya untuk menghadapi sekelompok preman jalanan, idiot?" seru London kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu... tapi setidaknya kita sudah mengetahui tujuan mereka..." kata pria itu.

"Dan..."

"Dan tentunya tujuan yang tidak baik untuk manusia..."

Hening.

"Baik... kurasa aku akan memberikan kalian kesempatan sekali lagi... tapi tolong jangan mengecewakanku lagi kali ini..." kata pria itu.

"Tidak akan... aku akan mengadakan perhitungan kepada si gadis brengsek itu... karena telah berani membuat tubuhku cacat..." kata London sarkastis.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Agen Paris?" pria itu bertanya.

London menatap Paris yang menunduk.

Kemudian, perlahan-lahan Paris mendongak dan berkata dengan mantap, "Aku akan mengajaknya kencan ke neraka..." Paris nyengir.

* * *

London dan Paris berjalan beriringan melalui koridor panjang,

Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Hingga seseorang muncul di ujung koridor dan menarik perhatian London.

"Kerja yang bagus, London..." kata seorang anak berusia sekitar dua belas tahun.

London mengernyit dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku.

"Cih, aku tidak berharap bertemu denganmu disini, Holland..."

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. "Sayang sekali, London... aku rindu padamu..." katanya mengejek.

Anak itu bertubuh tinggi di usianya, dan berkulit sangat putih. Ia albino. Rambutnya yang bergelombang membingkai wajahnya yang pucat.

Seketika itu London maju dan mencengkeram kerah pakaian si bocah.

Paris terkejut, namun ia tidak kuasa menahan gerakan London yang sangat cepat.

London menerjang bocah di depannya dan menarik kerahnya kuat-kuat.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Ekspresi London keras, sedangkan si bocah sangat datar.

"Kenapa kau belum mati, heh?" bisik London kasar.

"Haha... kau rupanya belum berubah... masih tetap lucu..."

"Lucu, katamu? Tunggu sampai aku menendangmu, Holland, baru kau bisa berkata aku lucu..."

"Oh ya? Lakukan kalau begitu..." Holland tersenyum.

"Baik, lepaskan dia, London, bukankah kita banyak kerjaan?" Paris memutar bola matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting seperti ini. Persaingan masa lalu, heh? Menjijikan.

London masih menatap Holland dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"London..." kata Paris.

Dua detik...

"London..."

Tiga detik...

"_Oh, come on_..." Paris berkata dengan malas, kemudian melangkah melewati mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

London melepaskan Holland dan berbisik kejam. "_I will kick your ass_... ingat itu..."

Ia kemudian menyusul Paris.

Holland tertawa dan berseru dari belakangnya, "Aku menunggumu..."

London mengumpat kesal.

* * *

"Apa? Tolong kau katakan sekali lagi, please?" London berseru marah.

Mereka berada di ruangan 'W', salah satu direktur utama WIA. W adalah seseorang yang sering disebut London dan Paris dengan si 'tua bangka', namun, walau mereka selalu memakinya, mereka sangat menghormati pria tua itu. Lebih dari orangtua mereka sendiri.

Dan sekarang mereka bertiga membicarakan rencana kedua berhubungan dengan kasus awal. Kasus yang sebenarnya sangat berbahaya. Karena berhubungan dengan keeksistensian dari organisasi mereka sendiri. Walau mereka tidak eksis, namun mereka tetap harus mempertahankan nama baik mereka di hadapan semua klien-klien mereka.

Pastinya mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Maka untuk itulah W ada disana.

"Well... kita harus berhasil kali ini... jadi kita benar-benar harus melakukanya dengan benar..." kata W.

"Iya, aku mengerti... tapi... kenapa..."

"Amane akan berada di Louvre lusa... tujuan utamanya belum diketahui pasti... namun, kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Ia akan sendirian..."

"Setelah berhasil membohongi Duke dengan omong kosongnya tentunya..." sela Paris.

"Datang pada pertunjukkan Monet... tujuannya mungkin untuk mencuri lukisan itu, namun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan?"

"Well..."

"Jadi... kita memerlukan sebuah strategi... berhubung nama kalian telah berada pada daftar hitam, maka kita memerlukan identitas baru..."

London mendengus.

"Kalau sudah begini, satu-satunya jalan untuk melindungi organisasi kita hanyalah lewat sang pangeran... kalian harusnya tidak mengeluh..."

"Aku tidak" kata Paris tersenyum inosen.

"_F*ck you_, Paris! Harusnya kau yang jadi perempuan! Bukan aku! Kau yang mengakibatkan semua kekacauan ini!"

Paris tertawa kecil.

"Dengan sangat menyesal saya mengatakan bahwa jika Paris yang mengambil peranan itu, maka seluruh rencana kita akan gagal... identitas kalian harus benar-benar tersembunyi... berhubung kalian diburu di Paris sekarang..."

"Tidak masuk akal..."

"Kuharap kau mengerti, _Ia_ telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk meloloskan kalian dari penjara di Paris... jika sudah berhubungan dengan intel suatu negara, maka langkah kita akan cukup sulit untuk kedepannya... sangat beresiko..."

"Ayolah, partner... hanya sekali saja kan? Lagipula siapa sih yang akan melihatmu?"

London melemparkan sebuah tatapan membunuh ke arah Paris.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu..." desisnya.

"Jadi..." kata W melanjutkan, "Kalian akan kembali ke Paris... dengan identitas baru tentunya... menerobos Louvre dan melakukan tugas kalian..."

London mendesah dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. "Baik, lanjutkan saja..."

"Ini identitas baru kalian..." W memberikan sebuah berkas kepada London dan Paris.

"Mael McEnrie dan Mallory McEnrie... " Paris bersiul.

"_Mael means prince? What the fuck_?" kata London.

"Jangan iri, partner..." balas Paris.

"_Asshole..."_

"Jadi... kalian masuk Louvre... kemudian tahap paling awal, kalian mencari Amane... setelah itu, kalian berpencar... Paris mengawasi Amane, dan London... kau masuk ke rencana inti..."

"Mengerti..."

Mereka beranjak mendekati sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Setelah itu mereka mengelilinginya. Di atas meja terhampar sebuah peta dan berbagai berkas-berkas tak dikenal bertebaran di tepi meja.

"Jadi... kecurigaan kita terpusat pada pencurian lukisan... tapi saya sangsi Amane hanya ingin mengambil lukisan itu dari Louvre..."

"Yup, aku juga tidak yakin bahwa ia hanya ingin mengambil lukisan jelek itu saja..."

Kedua pasang mata menatap Paris. "Er... lanjutkan..." katanya salah tingkah.

Kedua pasang mata itu kembali menatap peta di atas meja.

"Setelah kalian mendapatkan Amane, Kau pergi ke bawah tanah, London... kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"

"Memastikan bahwa daerah itu _clear_?"

"Dan menonaktifkannya jika memang ada..."

London mendesah. "_Copy that..."_

"Sebenarnya apa kalian yakin ini tentang er... maksudku..." tanya Paris tak yakin.

"Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi, hingga sebuah ledakan sekalipun..." jelas W.

"Kau pasti bercanda..."

"Tempat paling potensial memasang bom adalah di bawah tanah... museum yang ramai, berkumpulnya orang-orang penting... satu dentuman, habislah semuanya... tujuan mereka tercapai..."

"Dasar orang-orang sinting..." gumam Paris.

"Tentunya kita berharap itu hanyalah sebuah pencurian lukisan sederhana... tapi rasanya kemungkinan itu kecil..."

"_Okay_... aku akan melakukannya dengan baik..."

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik... karena WIA bergantung pada kalian..." W berkata.

Paris menepuk pundak W seraya berkata, "Tentu saja... surga pun akan kulindungi..."

London memutar bola matanya.

* * *

[ Louvre, Paris. 09:00 AM ]

Pagi itu Louvre dikunjungi banyak orang. Pertunjukan Monet rupanya berhasil menyita banyak pengamat. Tentu saja beberapa pejabat pemerintah dan duta besar.

Louvre bersinar hangat pagi itu. Segalanya tampak menyenangkan dan indah. Keamanan tampak berfungsi dengan baik, begitu juga dengan setiap acara yang akan dilaksanakan.

Segalanya tampak sempurna. Baik, sekarang mari kita beralih sekilas pada sebuah Limosine yang baru saja tiba di depan Louvre dengan anggun.

Pintu Limosine terbuka dan muncullah sebuah kaki yang jenjang keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Tak lama pemilik dari kaki itu pun keluar sepenuhnya dari Limosine.

Dan... ia sangatlah cantik... namun... er... wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, er, tidak, maksud saya, ia sedang cemberut. Ia sangat cantik, sungguh, namun ia tidak tersenyum, dan itu membuatnya semakin cantik.

Ia mengenakan gaun panjang yang sangat mewah. Bagian atas dadanya terekspos sedikit. Gaun itu memiliki banyak renda dan pita. Gaun bernuansa krem dan emas itu dipadukan oleh banyak sekali permata dan benang emas pada jahitannya. Sungguh, gaun mempesona itu menambah si pemakainya semakin anggun.

Ia memakai kalung dengan desain tingkat tinggi di lehernya yang putih bersih. Sepasang anting-anting yang mewah tersemat pada telinganya.

Oh, dan rambutnya.

Rambut bergelombang emasnya digelung sedikit pada bagian atasnya dan disampirkan pada bagian kiri wajahnya, jadi rambut itu menutupi bagian wajah dan juga leher kirinya.

Ia benar-benar tampak mempesona.

Kemudian, seseorang muncul di sampingnya dan memberikan tangan kanannya. Seorang pemuda berpakaian tuxedo yang sangat elegan tersenyum di depannya. Ia sungguh memiliki wajah yang sangat menarik.

Gadis itu mengernyit kesal.

Pemuda itu tidak menunggu lama untuk si gadis menyambut tanganya, ia segera meraih tangan si gadis dan menariknya mendekat.

"Tersenyumlah, babe..." bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"Tersenyumlah atau mereka akan mengenali kita..." kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Ayo kita masuk, bedebah..." kata si gadis.

"Ew, kau benar-benar tidak romantis..." tiba-tiba setelah mengatakan itu, si pemuda mendekati wajahnya dan mengecup si gadis pada bibirnya. Singkat.

Seketika gadis itu langsung merona dan terpaku sejenak.

"Nah... sekarang lebih baik... setidaknya kau tidak cemberut... ayo..." pemuda itu menarik lengan si gadis.

"Kau akan mati, Paris!" desis si gadis.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam Louvre. Terlihat dari sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju pintu masuk, semua pria memusatkan mata mereka kepada si gadis, mengagumi keanggunannya sementara seluruh wanita memusatkan mata mereka kepada si pemuda, mengagumi ketampanannya.

Semua orang membuka jalan untuk mereka, beberapa berbisik kepada satu sama lain dengan wajah yang merah.

"_Hell_, apa yang mereka lihat, eh?" bisik gadis itu dengan geram.

"Mereka melihat kita... pasangan yang serasi..."

"_Oh, please..._ "

Tiba di pintu masuk, seorang penjaga meminta sebuah kartu pengenal mereka. Ia membacanya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Selamat datang, Sir McEnrie... dan juga Miss McEnrie..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Mereka berlalu dan memasuki Louvre.

Membaur dengan tamu-tamu yang lain, mereka mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling mereka dengan tenang.

"Mael... arah jam tujuh..." bisik gadis itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Mael menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud dan segera mengunci tatapannya.

"Cepat sekali Mal..." kata si pemuda tanpa menolehkan tatapannya.

Ia menatap seorang gadis di kejauhan. Gadis itu cantik dan manis. Ia mengenakan gaun yang tak kalah mewah dari gaun yang dikenakan Mallory. Rambutnya pun berwarna emas dan ditata dengan cantik. Ia membawa sebuah tongkat bersamanya. Bukan tongkat biasa, melainkan tongkat yang sering dibawa sebagai style ke acara-acara tertentu.

"Rupanya singa kita datang lebih awal..." kata Mael.

"Ya, maka lakukan tugasmu dan jangan terjebak lagi kali ini..." kata Mallory.

"Tidak akan, babe..."

"Kita akan menunggu hingga acara puncak, setelah itu aku akan bergerak..."

"_As you wish..."_

Waktu berjalan. Mallory dan Mael berusaha tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang tengah mereka awasi. Dan acara puncak pun dimulai.

Seluruh peserta diundang memasuki ruang utama untuk acara puncak; pementasan karya Monet, Lady With A Parasol Part 7.

Ruang utama itu besar. Berbentuk bundar dan agak memanjang. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah instrumen berbentuk persegi yang terbuat dari besi. Di dalam sanalah lukisan itu berada. Peserta berdiri di tempat, menunggu instrumen tersebut membuka untuk melihat karya pelukis abad ke-19 itu.

Suara sang kurator menggema, menjelaskan tentang latar belakang sang lukisan terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka tirainya.

Kemudian acara yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Instrumen besi di depan berdesis membuka perlahan. Semua mata mengarah pada obyek di baliknya.

Dan disanalah ia berdiri... seorang wanita dalam gaun panjang tengah berdiri menyamping di tengah padang rumput seraya menggenggam sebuah payung dengan anggunnya di latar belakangi oleh sebuah langit yang cerah. Dan seorang bocah tampak berdiri di sebelah kiri wanita tersebut di belakang latar.

Betapa anehnya semua orang rela membayar mahal hanya untuk melihat wanita yang berdiri dengan membawa sebuah payung.

Tapi begitulah seni, kata mereka.

Mallory dan Mael sempat terpana pada karya klasik di depan mereka tersebut. Mereka telah melihatnya di internet, namun kini mereka dapat melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Dan memang, ternyata lukisan ini sangat cantik.

Setelah beberapa detik seperti tersihir, Mallory bergerak mendekati Mael dan berbisik, "Aku akan bergerak... kau jalankan tugasmu dengan baik..."

Mael menggangguk pelan.

Tak lama Mallory bergerak menjauhi Mael. Ia keluar dari ruang utama dan menghilang.

Mael menatap punggung Mallory yang menghilang. Kamudian ia menambatkan tatapannya pada gadis yang sedari tadi ia awasi.

Ia menautkan dahi dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Excuse me, Lady... tapi sepertinya kita pernah bertemu..."

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Mael dengan terkejut. Awalnya ia terkejut namun, setelah itu, ia mengembalikan ekspresinya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Namun ada yang mengerikan di dalam senyum itu.

"Well... well.. rupanya Romeo telah kembali dari neraka, eh?" katanya dalam nada yang manis.

"Ya, saya kembali untukmu, Lady Amane... untuk mengajak anda kencan disana..."

Amane tertawa.

"Anda tidak perlu tertawa... sungguh, tawa anda sangat tidak menyenangkan..."

"Aw...tapi kau sangat menyenangkan..."

Mael merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Ia benci mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kau tahu, kau akan kukirim hidup-hidup hari ini... ke tempat kami..." kata Mael.

"Oh ya?"

"Aku berjanji..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan.

Amane tersenyum.

Sedetik kemudian, sesuatu yang dahsyat terjadi.

Sebuah dentuman yang keras mengguncang Louvre... di suatu tempat di kejauhan...

* * *

Mallory berjalan memasuki toilet dan setelah berada di dalamnya, ia mengunci pintunya. Ia berjalan ke arah wastafel dan dengan gerakan yang tangkas ia memanjat ke atas wastafel dan menyentuh plafon.

"_F*ckin dress_!" bisiknya geram.

Ia bisa saja membuka gaun terkutuk itu, namun ia tahu bahwa peranya masih dibutuhkan hingga detik-detik terakhir, jadi ia belum boleh membukanya.

Mal menekan tutup saluran udara yang berada di plafon dan seketika itu pintu toilet menjeblak terbuka.

Mal terkejut melihat beberapa pria berpakaian hitam menerobos toilet tempatnya berada.

Seketika Mal menghentikan usahanya membuka saluran udara dan berdiri di atas meja wastafel.

"Well, tuan-tuan, saya pikir kalian salah masuk toilet... kalian tidak bisa membaca tandanya ya? Ya ampun..." kata Mal seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya dramatis yang dibuat-buat.

"_Get him_." kata salah satu dari pria itu.

"Aw... sekarang kalian ingin melukai seorang gadis?"

Seorang pria melangkah cepat dan menerjang Mal di atas wastafel. Mal bergeser dan meraih kepala si pria itu dengan satu tangan. Setelah itu ia segera memukul tengkuk pria itu dan seketika pria itu pun roboh.

Mal menyeka tangannya dengan gerakan yang dramatis seraya berkata, "Well, rupanya kalian benar-benar kurang didikan... baik! Akan kuberikan pelajaran ekstra! Bersiaplah!"

Dengan gerakan yang cekatan, Mal meraih bagian bawah gaunnya. Ia merobeknya hingga sebatas lutut dan membuang robekan gaun mewah itu dengan sembarangan.

"Kurasa kostum terkutuk ini sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi..."

Kemudian ia melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan melemparkannya ke arah pria-pria di seberangnya.

"Ouch... maaf, tangan saya terpeleset..." katanya sarkastis.

Tak lama pria-pria itu pun menyerang Mal. Mal mendesis dan menerjang mereka.

Ia memulainya dengan menendang pria di bagian kirinya sekaligus memberikan pria di sebelah kanannya sebuah pukulan di wajahnya.

Mereka limbung dan mundur. Mal telah terlatih untuk memukul titik saraf musuhnya. Jadi walau hanya sekali memukul ia tidak memukul sembarangan, karena ia langsung memukul ke tempat saraf-saraf penghubung berada. Mal tersenyum dan bersiap-siap melakukan gerakan terakhirnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada bosmu, bedebah!"

Mal menerjang kedua pria limbung itu.

Namun sebelum pukulannya sampai kepada kedua pria malang itu, sebuah dentuman yang besar menguncang toilet. Kedua pria itu tidak kuasa menahan getaran kuat yang mengguncang lantai. Mereka pun tersungkur ke belakang dengan keras.

Sedangkan Mal sedikit limbung karena getaran tersebut, namun tidak terjatuh. Ia bergeser ke kanan dengan kencang dan mencengkeram pintu toilet yang berayun membuka.

Tidak menunggu dentuman hilang, Mal menghampiri kedua pria itu dan mengabisi mereka dalam satu pukulan. Ia bisa lega karena mereka tidak membawa senjata. Di Louvre tidak diijinkan membawa senjata api.

"Ew... sepertinya aku keduluan... sial..." bisik Mal pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah guncangan berhenti, Mal segera mandekati salah satu pria yang telah dirobohkannya. Ia menatapinya sekilas dan kemudian berlutut di dekat tumit kaki pria itu. Setelah itu ia meraih sepatu di kaki si pria dan melepasnya dengan satu gerakan fantastis. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan sepatu sebelah satunya. Setelah itu, ia memakaikannya pada kakinya sendiri.

"Huf... agak besar, tapi tidak apa... berhubung aku tidak mungkin sempat menuju alat-alatku dalam kondisi seperti ini..."

Mal bergerak ke arah wastafel dan membuka salah satu keran air. Ia menyeka wajahnya dalam satu gerakan dan membasuhnya dengan dua telapak tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian membukanya kembali.

"_Okay... let the party begin!"_

_

* * *

_

Mael tidak menduga situasi buruk akan terjadi begitu cepat. Semua diluar dugaan.

Sesaat setelah dentuman tercipta, Mael limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan untuk sejenak. Ia terlempar ke kanan dengan keras dan menghantam sebuah meja.

Mael mencengkeram tepi meja dan berusaha untuk menegakkan diri, walau ia merasa atmosfer tiba-tiba berubah sangat menyakitkan. Ada yang aneh dengan atmosfernya. Sesuatu yang berat menggayuti udara.

Sesaat setelah dentuman, terdengar jeritan bertebaran dari seluruh penjuru.

Di tengah mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri, Mael menatap kekacauan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di sekitarnya. Semua orang berlarian menuju pintu keluar dengan membabi buta. Dan di antara orang-orang yang tengah dikecam ketakutan itu, ia menatap senyuman dari satu wajah yang ia kenal.

Amane Misa telah berjarak begitu jauh dari Mael sekarang. Dentuman telah memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk berhasil lari dari Mael. Tentu saja ia tahu!

Tentu saja gadis brengsek itu tahu kapan akan terjadi 'dentuman'!

Amane telah memisahkan diri dengan Mael saat dentuman terjadi, dan ketika ia berlari, ia sejenak menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap pemuda itu. Dan ia tersenyum.

Sungguh saat itu ingin sekali Mael meraih dan memukul gadis menyebalkan itu.

Setelah itu, Amane berlari dan berbaur bersama orang-orang yang berlarian panik.

"Sial!" seru Mael.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia kerahkan, Mael memaksa tubuhnya untuk melawan gravitasi yang tengah 'lag' itu, ia mendorong tubuhnya dengan kakinya dan akhirnya ia berlari.

Ia mengejar Amane dengan gerakan yang liar. Desakan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuatnya semakin kesal. Ia mengumpat saat melihat Amane menghilang di sebuah tikungan di depan koridor. Gadis itu telah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pintu masuk, jadi menambah sulit mengejarnya karena ia harus berhadapan dengan arus orang-orang yang panik untuk mencapai pintu depan.

Di sudut matanya, Mael dapat melihat pasukan kepolisian telah muncul dan menyebar di seluruh Louvre. Pasukan itu dengan cekatan mengambil alih keadaan dengan mengatur kepanikan para tamu dan menutup lokasi yang diduga berbahaya. Mael pun dapat melihat beberapa pintu besi atau pintu jeruji yang tertutup otomatis karena ledakan. Banyak orang yang dengan panik masih terjebak di dalamnya. Polisi tidak bisa berbuat banyak dalam hal itu. Mereka butuh seorang yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini. Rupanya ledakan itu telah menyebabkan 'lebih' dari yang diharapkan.

Beberapa jalan keluar telah tertutup.

Ledakan mungkin telah menyebabkan pintu tertutup otomatis karena beralih ke fungsi darurat. Atau mungkin karena rusak. Sepertinya dentuman itu berasal dari bawah tanah. Dan sistem jaringan pengatur sebagian besar berada di bawah tanah.

Sungguh kacau sekali.

Mael tidak mempedulikan keadaan kacau itu, ia memfokuskan diri mengejar gadis di depannya itu.

Mal meraih sesuatu dari saku bagian dalam tuxedonya.

"Mal... _red code_... target keluar..." seru Mael pada sebuah instrumen berbentuk tabung kecil.

"_F*ck_! Kau membiarkannya kabur, eh?" terdengar suara seseorang di seberangnya. Suara yang penuh emosi.

"Aku menciumnya... jangan salahkan aku..." gurau Mael.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Bagaimana dengan lukisan itu?"

"He?"

"Idiot! Walau mereka ingin menghancurkan seluruh negara ini, Amane tertarik dengan lukisan itu! Kembali kesana!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah setengah jalan... lagipula ada polisi-"

"Idiot! Kau mengandalkan polisi? Demi Tuhan, apa sih yang mereka ajarkan kepadamu?" jerit orang di seberang instrumen itu hampir histeris.

"Er... oke... maaf... maaf... tapi aku benar-benar harus mengejarnya... kau ada dimana? Bagaimana jika kau saja yang mengeceknya?"

"Bila terjadi sesuatu, lukisan biasanya kembali ditarik... mereka bisanya menyimpannya di ruangan khusus... semacam brangkas yang besar... bisa juga ke ruangan pembersih jika kondisi darurat... baik, aku akan ke ruangan itu... kau kejar saja wanita jalang itu..."

"_Copy, sir!"_

Mael berbelok, memasuki tikungan yang dilalui Amane tadi. Setelah menikung, ia berhenti sejenak.

Sebuah anak tangga muncul di depan.

Mael berpikir sekilas sebelum kemudian dengan mantap menaiki anak tangga itu.

Mael melihat ujung gaun Amane berkibar di tikungan tangga. Ia mengumpat dan terus mengejarnya. Ia pasti mendapatkannya kali ini,

Setelah beberapa menit yang melelahkan, Mael tiba di ujung tangga. Ia menatap pintu atap di depannya yang tertutup.

"_I'll get you!" _

_

* * *

_

Mael pun membuka pintu itu.

Mael menapakkan kakinya di lantai atap Louvre.

Atap bangunan megah itu terhampar di kanan kirinya.

Dari tempatnya berada sekarang, ia dapat melihat Paris dengan sangat menakjubkan. Sungguh pemandangan yang spektakuler.

Namun, perhatiannya kini tidak berfokus pada keindahan dari pemandangan itu, melainkan tertuju kepada satu orang gadis... di seberangnya.

Mael menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis itu. Sang gadis tersenyum manis.

"Rupanya kau terus mengikutiku..." kata Amane.

"Aku akan mengikutimu terus hingga ke neraka..." kata Mael.

"Hahaha... dan disinilah kau berada..." kata Amane dengan nada licik.

Mael tersentak saat menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria asing tengah berdiri dua meter di samping kanannya sambil mengarahkan sepucuk senjata laras pendek ke arahnya.

"Di neraka itu... Agen Paris..." kata Amane dengan piciknya. "Seorang sniper... dia tidak harus melalui pemeriksaan di bawah.."

Pria itu melangkah, membuat Mael memaksa menggerakkan kakinya melangkah bertolak belakang dari langkah si pria. Mereka melangkah memutar perlahan-lahan dalam lingkaran, hingga Mael telah berada di ujung tepi atap, sedangkan Amane beranjak dari sana dan berdiri di dekat pintu masuk atap.

Mael telah terpojok sekarang.

"Nah, Agen Paris... sebenarnya aku ingin kau menyampaikan pesanku kepada bosmu... tapi aku sangsi kali ini kau bisa lolos... ternyata kau ini tidak belajar dari kesalahan yang telah lewat ya... dasar pemuda bodoh..." Amane berseru pelan.

Suaranya yang bernada rendah diterbangkan angin.

Amane membuka pintu atap. Sebelum melangkah keluar, ia berbalik dan berkata, "Nikmatilah reuni kembali ke alam maut, Romeo..." ia pun keluar dan pintu menutup di belakangnya.

* * *

Mael menatap pria di depannya intens.

Berapa persen kemungkinannya untuk lolos dari serangan peluru dari pria terlatih di depannya ini? Apalagi situasinya tidak begitu bagus. Ia berada di ujung tepi atap. Tidak ada jalan keluar baginya.

Mael berdecak kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa tertipu dua kali. Dua kali!

_Oh My God! _

Dia pasti sudah gila!

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Mal nanti... er itupun jika ia bisa lolos dari situasi ini.

"Sial..." bisik Mael.

"Baik..." suara asing mengoyak keheningan di antara udara yang berputar.

Mael menyiagakan diri. Mewaspadai setiap gerakan dari sang musuh di depannya. Gerakan apapun bisa berakibat sangat fatal untuknya. Walau ia tidak yakin bia terlepas dari peluru di tempat terbuka ini. Tempat yang sangat potensial untuk membunuh.

Polisi tengah sibuk di bawah. Mereka tidak akan punya dugaan untuk naik ke atas sini, kalaupun itu mungkin, mereka pasti akan melakukannya terakhir. Karena pusat ledakan adalah di dalam tanah. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk mencurigai apa yang ada di atas Louvre.

Tempat terbuka yang luas, tanpa ada satupun tempat sembunyi.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain satu permainan?" lanjut si pria itu.

"Aku tidak tega melubangi pakaianmu... rasanya itu lebih mahal dari harga dirimu kukira..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh ya, kau benar... karena pakaian ini kuambil dari jasad ayahmu..." Mael memaksakan sebuah senyum menantang.

Pria itu sedikit berjengit mendengar perkataan Mael, namun ia melanjutkan, "Lucu sekali... kalau begitu, kebetulan... jika telah sampai di neraka, sampaikan salamku pada ayahku yang keparat itu..."

"Ah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk urusan-cengeng-ayah-dan-anak seperti itu..."

"Baik, pahlawan... waktumu habis... sekarang aku menawarkan sebuah pilihan untukmu..." kata si pria tidak sabar.

"Apa itu, he?" tanya Mael dengan nada berani.

"Aku akan menembakmu... atau kau boleh lompat sendiri..." kata si pria sambil tersenyum.

Mael berdecak kesal.

"Sial..." umpatnya.

"Heh... sekarang kau ciut, eh?"

"Diam kau..."

"Baik... aku tidak punya banyak waktu..." si pria menekan ujung senjatanya.

"Sial... sial..." Mael melirik ke belakang punggungnya dengan panik.

Pria itu mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke arah Mael... tepat di pelipisnya...

Dengan panik namun cekatan, Mael menerjang tepi atap. Ia bisa merasakan dinding batu atap di dalam cengkeramannya sedingin ketakutannya.

Pria itu membidik...

Mael melirik pria di seberangnya dengan kalut... dan dengan terus membisikkan umpatan dalam kepanikannya, ia menatap pemandangan spektakuler di depannya... dan kemudian tatapannya berakhir pada tanah yang jauh di bawahnya...

'Apakah aku akan tewas disini?'

Mael mengernyitkan dahi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat seseorang. Aneh sekali hal ini terjadi lagi.

Dulu, waktu di manor itu, sesaat sebelum menutup matanya di tengah hamparan padang api, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di seberangnya... orang yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya untuk dipikirkan... bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya...

London.

Kini ia teringat akan pemuda itu lagi... London... Mallory... Mello... atau apapun aliasnya... dia datang lagi sekarang...

Mael memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah suara yang teredam menghujam angkasa...

Mael tidak mendengar apapun... ia juga tidak melihat apapun...

Di dalam pikirannya yang gelap, ia hanya melihat seseorang yang berdiri jauh di depannya sambil memegang sebuah lilin kecil.

London...

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Mael merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh sebuah gravitasi.

* * *

"_Crap_!" Pria asing itu berseru. Ia setengah tidak mempercayai penglihatanya.

Sesaat sebelum pemuda itu melompat-ya, ia benar-benar melompat, Demi Tuhan-ia telah melepaskan pelurunya, namun, karena pemuda itu melompat maka ia terhindar dari peluru.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Setelah mendengarkan deru angin yang aneh di sekelilingnya, ia memberanikan diri melangkah maju untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada pemuda malang itu.

Apakah tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping di tanah? Apakah akan ada banyak darah?

Pria itu tidak berani membayangkannya.

Ia melangkah maju... satu langkah... dua langkah...

Dan, ia tersentak setengah mati!

Sebuah suara menderu yang sangat kencang mengelilinginya. Disertai dengan udara yang tiba-tiba berputar kencang di depannya. Pria itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah _chopper _yang berukuran lumayan besar sedang tengah melayang naik di depannya.

Sebuah tangga tali terulur dari pintu masuknya yang terbuka. Dan... pemuda itu tengah bertengger di ujungnya. Tersenyum sembari mengerling menggoda kepada si pria yang tengah mengernyit kesal.

"_Shit!"_ seru si pria. Ia melangkah untuk berlari dari tepi atap, namun, ia telah sangat terlambat.

"_Say cheers!"_ seru Mael. Dan sebuah AK seri 47 menerjang punggung si pria dengan tangkas.

Pria itu pun terjatuh.

Mael melirik si penembak yang bertenger di pintu choper. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Hanya pakaiannya saja yang terekspos dari tempatnya berada.

Saat detik-detik berbahaya tadi, ia sebenarnya telah pasrah... bahkan ia sempat yakin bahwa kali ini ia tidak akan selamat.

Namun, tiba-tiba saat tubuhnya melayang turun, ia merasakan sebuah deruan angin di sekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya menangkap tangga tali yang terjulur itu. Maka ia pun sekali lagi selamat dari cengkeraman maut_._

_Chopper_ itu mungkin telah berada di sana untuk saat-saat seperti ini... di belakang Louvre.

Mael memanjat tangga dan berusaha naik ke choper.

Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Mael sampai pada pintu choper dan memanjat naik ke dalamnya. Dan ia pun menatap orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Hee?" seru Mael tidak percaya.

* * *

Mael masuk ke choper dan menatap wajah si penolongnya.

"Hee?" seru Mael.

Ia tengah merasa mendapatkan sebuah deja vu.

Pemuda itu, pemuda di depannya itu sepertinya sudah pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya... tidak, ia yakin ia memang pernah melihatnya!

Tunggu... dimana itu?

Ya, Demi Tuhan!

Dia orang yang ada di kedai coklat!

Si pemuda aneh dengan mata besar yang bergelambir dengan mengenakan kaos polosnya yang tampak longgar.

Dia si penjual coklat di Disneyland!

"Kau... kau... sedang apa... kenapa...hee?" Mael bahkan tidak bisa menyusun kalimat pertanyaannya.

Pemuda itu menatap Mael dengan mata besarnya. Ia masih menggenggam AK.

"Er... terima kasih..." Mael akhirnya memutuskan mengatakan ucapan terima kasih saja.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada sang pilot. Setelah itu ia berbalik kembali kepada Mael dan berkata padanya, "Kerja yang bagus..."

"Hee?"

Mal berlari ke arah ruang penyimpanan lukisan di sayap kanan bangunan. Ia menemukan bahwa pintu itu terkunci oleh sistem. Ia mengumpat.

Keadaan makin kacau sekarang ditambah dengan kepanikan dari sebagian tamu yang masih terjebak di dalam pintu-pintu yang terkunci.

Mal berbalik menuju lift. Ia telah mengingat seluruh bagian peta yang ditunjukkan sebelumnya, maka ia ingat bahwa ada sebuah ruangan tersembunyi yang berhubungan dengan pintu masuk ruang penyimpanan. Ia berlari ke bawah.

Mal meraih alat komunikasinya dan berbicara, "Paris... aku menuju pintu darurat... bagaimana statusmu?"

Namun, ia hanya bisa mendengar sebuah suara seperti deruan angin. Ia tidak mendengar ada yang menjawabnya.

Sejenak Mal menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terpaku sambil menatap instrumen di tangannya.

"Paris...?"

Setelah itu, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang asing... perasaan yang menekan limpanya kuat-kuat dan sekaligus ia merasakan ada yang seperti tengah memanggilnya.

"Mungkin aku harus berlibur..." katanya.

Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan perasaan yang tak enak itu, dia kembali berlari menuju pintu darurat rahasia.

Pintu itu memiliki sistem tersendiri. Jaringannya bukan berasal dari bawah tanah. Jadi, mungkin pintunya terbuka. Untuk dilalui oleh musuh juga.

Mal tiba pada ujung koridor. Dua orang pria tengah menggotong sebuah kanvas besar keluar dari ruangan di ujung.

Itu mereka!

"Hei!"

Mal menerjang dan kedua pria itu melepaskan kanvas. Mal mengarahkan pukulan ke wajah si pria satu, namun ia dengan mudahnya mengelak.

Tapi Mal belum habis kartu. Ia menyentakkan kaki kiri si pria dan pria itu terhuyung. Mal menendang punggungnya. Pria itu tersungkur ke depan. Pria yang lain menyerangnya dan berhasil mendapatkannya. Mal merasakan lengan kirinya ditarik ke belakang. Dan ia tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukan musuhnya itu. Pria itu akan mematahkan lengannya.

Namun, Mal bukanlah bocah ingusan yang tidak berdaya. Ia memiliki hampir seribu satu taktik untuk berkelit keluar dari situasi berbahaya.

Mal mengikuti kemauan si pria menarik lengannya ke belakang dalam sepersekian detik. Setelah Mal merasakan tubuhnya menekuk ke belakang, ia mengerahkan tenaganya dan menggerakkan sebelah kakinya untuk bertumpu pada lantai dan membawa tubuhnya memutar menyamping... bersalto.

Dalam detik-detik melayang itu, Mal mencengkeram tangan si musuh menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas dan menekuknya kuat-kuat. Gerakan saltonya menyebabkan pria itu mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya, mengacaukan semua rencana serangannya. Kemudian dengan menumpukkan kakinya kembali ke lantai, Mal memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan memukul diafragma si pria yang tengah kehilangan arah gerakan itu.

Sekali pukul dan rasa sakitpun menyebar ke seluruh pikiran.

Pria itu pun roboh.

Mal menoleh tepat pada waktu pria pertama yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi melayangkan pukulan ke arah kepalanya. Mal mengelak dan memutar tubuhnya, kemudian ia membenturkan punggunggnya ke punggung si musuh, menyikut punggungnya, menghantam tengkuknya dan mengakhiri dengan tendangan menyamping di sisi tubuh musuhnya.

Pria itu pun roboh.

"Sial... aku harus minta bayaran kalau begini terus..." kata Mal pelan.

Kemudian ia beranjak ke arah kanvas yang disandarkan di dinding.

Kanvas itu cukup besar an dibalut kain putih bersih. Tepat berukuran seperti dimensi lukisan klasik yang tadi dipamerkan. Sepertinya saat ledakan terjadi, pihak Louvre langsung menarik lukisan dengan sistem komputer dan mengirimnya kembali ke ruang penyimpanan. Tapi rupanya musuh selalu punya cara untuk mendahului mereka.

Mal membuka kain penutup kanvas itu perlahan-lahan.

Mengapa tidak ada polisi yang berada di tempat ini? Mustahil jika tempat ini tidak diketahui oleh pihak seperti itu. Ini pasti permainan orang dalam.

Musuh mereka memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

Mal membuka kainnya dan menatap lukisan di dalamnya.

Ia sempat menikmatinya sejenak. Sebelum ia menjerit histeris sesudahnya...

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya sebuah suara pada alat komunikasi di telinganya.

* * *

"Mal! _Code red!_ Tapi aku selamat... ada tamu untuk kita, teman..." kata suara di seberang.

Mal meraih alat komunikasinya dan mencengkeramnya sambil berteriak, "Dimana Amane?"

"Hei... er, itu... aku bisa menjelaskannya..."

"Dimana dia, kau bodoh? Jangan katakan kau kehilangannya lagi?"

"Tidak usah panik, partner-"

"Dengarkan aku, idiot! Amane membawa lukisan yang asli!"

"Ha?"

"Lukisan ini palsu... lukisan yang tadi kita lihat itu palsu, Demi Tuhan!"

"Apa..."

"Dia pasti memegang yang asli! Dimana dia?"

"Hei, tunggu... bagaimana cara dia... oh_, shit_!"

"_F*ck_! Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang, bodoh? Cepat cari dia! Sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ledakan tadi itu bukan yang terakhir... akan ada lagi... kali ini akan sangat besar... kau sudah melihatnya kan... masih banyak orang yang terjebak... kurasa pihak Louvre akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memanggil teknisi..."

"Sial, mengapa mereka tidak punya teknisi cadangan?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh, teknisi Louvre bukan sembarangan... mereka itu sulit dicari... sudahlah hentikan omong kosong ini, intinya kita harus menghentikan Amane!"

"Bagaimana dengan tim gegana?"

"_Bullshit!_ Mereka tidak akan sempat! Bom itu pasti diletakkan di tempat yang sangat potensial!"

"Oh_... shit..."_

"Sekarang cari Amane!"

"Mengapa kau mengkhawatirkan dia, anyway?"

"_F*ck_ you, Paris! Gadis itu yang memegang pemicunya!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Cepat!"

"Baiklah, London, tapi sebaiknya aku menyampaikan kabar baik dulu untukmu..."

"Apa maksudmu? Berhenti bermain-main-"

"M... kami akan mengejarnya..."

Sebuah suara.

Mal terbelalak.

Suara tadi itu bukan milik Mael... bukan milik Paris...

Mal-London-tahu... ia kenal suara itu... walau tidak sering ia dengar...

Kemudian sebuah desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut London. Disusul sebuah bisikan yang tajam, "Moscow!"

* * *

'Jadi... ini Moscow?' pikir Paris.

Agen legendaris yang sering didengung-dengungkan. Tidak ada yang pernah bertemu atau melihatnya. Ia benar-benar tersembunyi. Rumor mengatakan bahkan dia itu agen pertama milik WIA. Agen paling cerdas dan terhebat yang pernah ada. Segala aksinya menurut rumor, lebih kepada sesuatu yang supernatural. Moscow itu seperti seorang penyihir.

Dan kini Paris dengan tidak mempercayai penglihatannya menatap sang legendaris itu tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Paris benar-benar tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya.

Namun, dia sedikit mengernyit melihat penampilan sang maestro legendaris itu. Masalahnya si Agen legendaris hanya mengenakan sebuah T-shirt berlengan panjang polos berwarna putih dengan jeans belel berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berantakan membingkai wajahnya yang tirus. Tubuhnya tinggi namun ia bungkuk.

Benar kata orang-orang bijak itu; manusia cerdas itu terlalu banyak berpikir, maka menyebabkan tubuhnya bungkuk karena hanya berpikir pada kursi mereka. Dan kulitnya sangat pucat.

'Pasti orang ini tidak pernah keluar rumah...' pikir Paris jahil.

Mereka telah turun dari_ chopper_ dan pemuda aneh itu berjalan mendului Paris memasuki pintu masuk Louvre. Mereka menghampiri seorang polisi dan pemuda aneh itu berbicara dengannya.

Keadaan rupanya semakin parah. Banyak turis dan tamu yang telah keluar Louvre kini berdiri dalam jarak yang cukup jauh untuk melihat kekacauan yang tengah terjadi. Petugas-petugas berpakaian khusus tengah berkeliaran dengan liar dari segala arah. Kini Louvre telah ditutup. Sebuah garis polisi telah terbentang di sekitar pintu masuk.

Paris tidak tahan melihat kondisi itu. Ia entah kenapa mengkhawatirkan London yang masih berada di dalam Louvre.

Ia mengguncang kepalanya keras-keras. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu! Ia adalah agen, jadi harus profesional.

Paris kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda di depannya yang tengah berbicara dengan petugas pengamanan.

"Seberapa besar kemungkinannya?" tanya si polisi.

"Seratus persen." Jawab pemuda itu.

Seketika wajah polisi itu memucat. Ia memanggil seseorang di belakangnya yang tengah mengurus sebuah sistem komputer pada panel di dinding lobi. Orang itu pun datang dan polisi itu berbisik kepadanya. Ekspresi si orang yang dipanggil itu berubah pucat seketika.

Kemudian, polisi itu kembali menghadap si pemuda.

"Baik... kami akan mengusahakan sebisa kami untuk mencari gadis itu... tapi masalahnya adalah beberapa pintu yang tertutup-"

"Bisakah aku melihatnya?" pemuda itu memotong.

"He?" si polisi terkejut.

* * *

Paris berjalan bersama pemuda itu ke arah sistem jaringan di ruang kendali.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi beberapa teknisi yang tengah bekerja. Seorang berpakaian putih berusia paruh baya menoleh saat Paris dan pemuda itu memasuki ruangan.

"Sir Dominic... kita kedatangan bantuan..." kata polisi yang mengantar mereka pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Syukurlah... mereka hampir terpanggang di dalam sana... ingatkan aku untuk memecat teknisi-teknisi tolol itu... mereka hanya mementingkan liburan terus menerus..."

"Aku akan mencobanya..." pemuda itu langsung menuju panel sistem jarngan.

"Kami mengandalkanmu." jawab Sir Dominic.

Kemudian pemuda itu memfokuskan diri pada komputer di depannya. Setelah itu Sir Dominic mendekati polisi itu dan berbisik. Paris dapat mendengar apa yang dibisikkannya.

"Siapa dia?"

"He? Kupikir kau mengenalnya..."

"Mael..."

Paris menoleh dan menatap punggung si pemuda.

"Cari Amane ke arah selatan gedung... sebuah _chopper_ akan menjemputnya disana..."

Paris tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap Paris.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mendapatkannya..."

"Aku..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan situasi... ingat itu..."

Paris mengangguk mantap dan kemudian keluar ruangan.

* * *

'Amane... apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa yang ada di benaknya?'

Paris memikirkan hal itu saat berlari menembus lorong-lorong Louvre yang panjang.

Ia telah mendapatkan sebuah apresiasi dari Agen paling dihormati WIA, tidak, Agen yang paling diakui oleh dunia... dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya... dia telah mengacaukan banyak sekali rencana... mulai dari bersama London, hingga kini... dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengampuni dirinya sendiri jika ia menderita kekalahan sekali lagi. Semua orang pasti tidak akan bisa menghindari mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dua kali, tapi tiga kali! Orang itu pasti bercanda!

Maka Paris bertekad untuk mengakhiri segalanya dengan sekali sapuan. Untuk Moscow yang telah menaruh percaya padanya... untuk London.

Yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya!

"_Amane, wait for me_!"

Amane berjalan bergegas-gegas ke arah pintu selatan gedung.

Ia tersenyum. Kakinya berjalan ke arah pintu kaca. Dua langkah yang cepat... tiga langkah... empat langkah...

"Kurasa kau lupa sesuatu..."

Amane tersentak dan menoleh dengan cepat.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya, tanda tidak senang akan kehadiran seseorang di seberangnya.

"Kau lupa berpamitan denganku, Lady..." Paris berkata sambil tersenyum.

Amane mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam, membuat wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Ia rupanya sangat marah sekarang.

"Well, well... katakan padaku, Romeo... berapa nyawa yang kau punya sebenarnya, eh?" Amane bertanya dengan nada tak sabaran.

"Saya? Well... aku sendiri juga tidak tahu... tapi sepertinya Tuhan berbaik hati padaku... makanya dia mengrimku dari neraka untuk menjemputmu..."

Amane memutar tubuhnya menghadap Paris sepenuhnya kini.

"Begitukah?"

"Sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya _chopper_-mu harus menunggu untuk selamanya..."

"Haha... katakan padaku, Paris... apakah kau tidak takut padaku?" kata Amane dengan licik.

"Takut? Padamu? Kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Karena aku bisa membunuhmu tepat saat ini..."

"Benarkah? Coba saja kalau begitu..."

Amane menatap Paris dengan dingin. Tidak ada senyuman manis lagi sekarang.

"Serahkan padaku..." kata Paris.

"He?"

"Lukisan itu..."

"Lukisan? Kau berkelakar? Bukankah kau melihatku tidak membawa lukisan itu?"

"Aku tahu bahwa kau telah mengambil lukisan yang asli jauh sebelum acara dimulai, kan?"

Amane tertawa.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" tantang Amane.

"Kau menyelinap ke ruang penyimpanan, kau mempunyai orang untuk akses ke dalam sana. Kemudian kau menggantinya dengan lukisan palsu... secepat itu... kemudian kau mengambil yang asli bersamamu... maka, saat waktunya tiba, tirai terbuka dan kami semua melihat kehebatanmu... lukisan itu sudah palsu sejak sebelum dipamerkan..."

"Hebat sekali... well, jika benar begitu, coba katakan padaku... dimana lukisan asli itu sekarang?"

"Mempercayai seseorang untuk benda kesenanganmu kurasa adalah kesalahan besar. Kau tahu resikonya. Maka kau tidak memberikan lukisan itu kepada siapapun... kau tengah memegangnya sendiri sekarang..."

Amane tertawa kasar.

"Rupanya kau sudah mabuk... baik... katakan padaku... dimana lukisan itu?"

Paris menatap Amane tepat di matanya.

Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Di genggamanmu, Amane... kau tengah menggenggamnya..."

Amane cemberut dan mendengus.

"Kau menggulung lukisan itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam celah pada tongkatmu kan? Jika melihat dari tinggi tongkatmu, itu cukup untuk ukuran tinggi lukisan... jadi untuk itulah tongkat itu bersamamu... cerdas..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki seseorang dari arah belakang Paris, dan tak lama kemudian, London muncul dengan sedikit tersengal. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Paris dan Amane.

Seketika Amane menyingkapkan bawah gaunnya dan meraih ke bagian atas lututnya.

Sebuah senjata laras pendek diacungkan Amane ke arah London.

"Berhenti..." kata Amane.

London tersenyum. "Hai, Amane... lama tak jumpa..."

"Hai juga, London... aw, kau benar-benar cantik memakai gaun itu..."

"Ya... bahkan lebih cantik darimu kan jalang?"

"Aw... kau kasar sekali..." Amane menarik pelatuk di belakang senjatanya.

"Ya... aku memang kasar... dan aku bangga akan itu... tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan memukulmu jika kau menurut, sayang..."

"Hahaha... kau baik sekali..."

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku... terima kasih..." kata London sambil menyingkap rambut yang menutupi sisi kiri wajahnya

"_You're welcome..." _Amane tersenyum.

"Menurutlah Amane, maka aku tidak akan melukaimu... berikan aku tongkat itu..."

"London, dimana-"

"Satu paket, idiot... tongkat itu tempat lukisan sekaligus pemucinya..."

"Wow..."

"Sekarang, berikan padaku..." tuntut London.

"Kau pikir aku benar-benar akan memberikannya padamu? _You're really naive_..."

"Aku memang naif... dan sebaiknya kau segera memberikanku tongkat itu sebelum aku berubah dari kenaifanku menjadi bentuk yang lain..." kata London.

Amane tertawa kecil.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Detik-detik yang menggantung membeku...

Dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya, Amane menarik picu senjatanya... dalam gerakan yang tiba-tiba... sangat tiba-tiba...

Suara yang nyaring menggema ke seluruh lorong...

Peluru yang panas berdesing melayang... menyeberangi udara yang mengalir dan mengarah tepat ke pelipis London.

* * *

Senjata ditembakkan... London terkesiap dalam sepersekian detik.

Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima serangan yang menyakitkan, karena ia tahu telah terlambat untuk membuat gerakan menghindar apapun.

Namun sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi...

London menatap tidak percaya saat sesosok tubuh bergerak ke arah jalur peluru di depannya...

Paris melemparkan dirinya dengan kecepatan yang fantastis untuk menerima peluru yang ditembakkan Amane.

Sebuah seruan tertahan keluar dari mulut Amane. Dalam sesaat ia merasa tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Paris melemparkan tubuhnya pada jalur tembakannya...

Paris mengernyit saat peluru panas itu mengoyak bahu kanannya. Kemudian gravitasi menariknya kembali dan ia pun tersungkur di lantai dnegan keras.

Dalam waktu yang sangat cepat itu, serangkaian hal lain terjadi.

Seperti slow motion, London tidak membiarkan dirinya terus terperangah menatap tubuh Paris yang terjatuh, ia meraih ke bawah tubuhnya, menyingkapkan gaunnya dan mencengkeram keluar sebuah handgun hitam... milik kesayangannya...

Semua itu dilakukanya dalam satu detik dan saat Amane tersadar dari keterkejutannya, London telah siap disana dengan handgun mengarah tepat pada dahi gadis itu.

"_Man..._ aku lupa kalu punya ini..." katanya kepada handgunnya.

"London, lakukan apapun! Demi menyelamatkan situasi! Itu pesan Moscow padaku!"

"Tentu saja, Paris..."

"Haha... Moscow? Dia ada disini? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya..." kata Amane sedikit histeris.

"Jangah harap dia mau bertemu denganmu..." kata London

"Oh ya?"

Keadaan hening.

"Paris... kerja yang bagus... tapi kenapa kau lakukan itu?" kata London pada Paris tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Ia tetap fokus pada Amane. Kini mereka berdua berhadapan dan saling menodongkan senjata.

"Karena Moscow yang menyuruhku... katanya... lakukan segalanya untuk menyelamatkan situasi... dan lagipula bukankah aku berhutang satu padamu? Maka sekarang kita impas..." Paris menyeringai.

"Hmph... dasar bodoh..." London tersenyum geli, namun ia lega.

"Baik, Amane... kurasa aku telah mengenal sifat keras kepalamu..."

"Kau benar..." balas Amane.

"Jadi, kurasa sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah... siapa cepat dia yang menang, kurasa..."

"Baik..." Amane tersenyum picik.

Detik-detik yang berjalan terasa sangat lamban.

London dan Amane berhadapan dalam diam seraya mengarahkan senjata kepada pelipis masing-masing.

"Kau akan menyesal, Amane... kau tidak harus melakukan ini sebenarnya..."

"Kau mengenalku kan... aku akan melakukan ini... aku akan menang..."

Hening.

Satu detik yang mampu membuat waktu berhenti.

Dan waktu memang benar-benar berhenti saat sebuah suara letupan kecil memecah udara.

London menarik picu senjatanya tepat saat Amane menarik picu senjatanya juga.

Sebuah logam panas menggores sisi wajah London dengan menyakitkan.

Dan waktu berhenti saat London da Paris terbelalak menatap tubuh Amane yang terjatuh... gadis itu melepaskan tongkat pada genggaman tangannya perlahan-lahan... sebuah tanda hitam bulat kecil menodai pelipisnya yang putih bersih. Tepat di tengah.

Sebuah jeritan tertahan.

"_Paris!"_

Sebuah desahan tertahan.

"_Tongkatnya!"_

Paris tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya saat ia menatap kakinya berlari menyongsong tubuh gadis yang terjatuh itu.

Sebuah seruan dari dimensi yang lain memenuhi pikirannya.

Paris menangkap tubuh Amane, merengkuh pinggangnya tepat sebelum gadis itu terjatuh di lantai marmer yang dingin... dan tangan kirinya dengan tangkas menangkap tongkat yang terlepas dari tangan gadis yang telah tidak bernyawa itu.

Kemudian seperti aliran sungai yang menyeruak keluar dari penampungan, waktupun mengalir deras membanjiri mereka... sekelompok polisi Perancis menyeruak masuk memenuhi temapt itu.

Seruan-seruan yang asing bertebaran, dan kelompok itu segera mengamankan tempat itu.

London mendekati Paris yang tengah menurunkan tubuh Amane di lantai. Paris menyerahkan tongkat Amane pada London. London memperhatikannya dan bergumam, "Picunya tepat diatas... untung kau menangkapnya tepat waktu...dan..." London menekan sebuah daerah pada bagian bawah tongkat. Sesuatu bergeser dan daerah itu terbuka. London menarik sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah kertas panjang yang dibungkus plastik putih.

Lady With A Parasol.

"Kerja yang bagus... kalian berdua..."

London dan Paris menoleh ke arah suara yang dikenalnya.

Dan disanalah ia berada, sang Agen legendaris terngah berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian.

Moscow mendekati mereka.

"Sungguh gadis yang cantik..." kata Moscow pelan.

"Ya, dia juga ingin bertemu denganmu..." kata London geli.

"Setidaknya dia sudah bertemu denganmu sekarang, ya kan Paris?" lanjut London.

Paris tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan mengamati wajah Amane.

"Paris?"

"Moscow..."

Moscow menatap Paris.

"Aku menepati janjiku..." kata Paris. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum pada Moscow. "Aku membawa Amane ke hadapanmu..."

Moscow tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

Kemudian Amane dan tongkatnya diambil alih.

Keadaanpun kembali tenang. Sistem kembali normal, tidak usah ditanya berkat siapa. Sedangkan polisi menemukan sebuah tabung yang diduga berkekuatan sangat besar setara setengah ledakan nuklir pada ceruk di dinding galeri utama dekat ruangan pameran.

Semua telah kembali normal.

"Jangan bersedih..." kata London.

"He?"

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih untuk gadis seperti dia... masih banyak yang lain kan... lagipula dia itu berbahaya untukmu..."

Paris tertawa pelan. "Aku suka gadis yang berbahaya kok..." katanya seraya mengedipkan mata ke arah London.

"Hee? Apa-apaan kau? Menjijikan!"

"Haha... aku suka kau yang seperti ini..." kata Paris jahil.

"_Shut the fuck up!_"

"Hei, serius, kau cantik sekali memakai gaun ini..." kata Paris menatap London dari bawah kakinya hingga ke atas dengan gerakan yang dibuat-buat.

Penampilan London mirip seperti seroang putri sehabis dari medan perang. Gaunnya robek disana sini... wajahnya kotor dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Rambutnya kini tidak lagi menutupi luka bakar yang ada di wajah kirinya.

Paris menyentuh luka itu dengan lembut. "Aku yang telah menyebabkan ini..."

London tidak tahu mengapa ia harus merona. Namun, ia tidak menepis tangan Paris.

"Maafkan aku, ya..."

"Hmph!" seru London seraya menepis tangan Paris dari wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali... malam ini kita menginap di sini, besok kita harus kembali ke London..."

"Iya... iya... tapi setidaknya kita beristirahat dulu..."

London bangkit berdiri dan mendengus. "Bodoh! Tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat!" Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Paris.

"Hei... hei... ya ampun..." kata Paris seraya menyusul London.

Mereka mendekati tempat Moscow yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria bersetelan necis.

"FBI..." bisik London pada Paris.

Moscow melihat London dan Paris mendekatinya dan beralih pada mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai disini... kalian ditunggu lusa..."

"Aku mengerti..." kata London.

"Baik... sampai jumpa kalau begitu..." kata Moscow. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar Louvre.

"Hei... terimakasih..." Paris berseru ke arah Moscow. Namun, pemuda itu tidka menoleh dan terus berjalan. Ia pun menghilang di luar, berbaur dengan keramaian.

Hening sejenak. London dan Paris mendengarkan suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Menghela napas, London berkata, "Okay! Aku ingin segera melepaskan pakaian terkutuk ini... sebaiknya limosine itu segera datang..." London berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Paris tertawa seraya bergumam, "_Oh God... I love wild women..."_

Kemudian ia menyusul London.

* * *

[Badford Hotel, 20:00]

Cahaya bulan purnama menyinari heningnya satu kamar di dalam hotel Badford yang sangat hening. Di teras, kita dapat melihat sesosok tubuh yang ramping.

Agen London terdiam. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Paris berjalan menghampiri partner-nya tersebut dengan langkah yang pasti. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia menutup jarak yang ada di antara mereka, mengangkat wajah London dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Thanks." Bisik Paris.

"P-Paris..." ketika melihat wajah yang familiar itu, seluruh memori menyerang otaknya. Dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga detik itu juga. Tanpa disadari, setitik air mata jatuh, mengalir di pipi London, disusul dengan beberapa titik lagi. ya, agen London yang tegar itu menangis namun berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun.

Paris tersenyum lembut dan mengusap bulir-bulir air mata, sekaligus menghapus jalur air dari wajah agen blonde di hadapannya. Ia lalu merapatkan jarak antara bibir mereka. Sekali lagi mencium London. Kedua tangan London bergerak naik ke arah google milik Paris yang sudah menjadi sangat mengganggu. Perlahan, ia menurunkannya hingga benda tersebut jatuh ke leher Paris.

Paris menekan bibir miliknya. London yang belum siap langsung mundur dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Reflek, ia membuat sebuah jalan untuk lidah milik Paris masuk dan menyentuh tiap sudut dalam mulut London. Sebuah sensasi yang tidak pernah dirasakan London sebelumnya. Yang mengherankan adalah, jilatan agen junior itu bukanlah seperti sebuah gairah namun kehangatan yang seakan bertanya secara diam-diam "Bolehkah aku melakukan ini?"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir London yang tipis. Bukan senyuman yang bahagia, itu lebih ke sebuah senyuman licik. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, London menekan bibirnya lebih keras di atas partner-nya itu.

Paris mengembalikan aksi London dengan senyuman. Ia merasa pertanyaan "Bolehkah aku melakukan ini?" telah di jawab dengan "Cobalah kalau kau berani". Sekejab, mood hangat itu telah berubah menjadi ganas dan liar. Kedua agen tersebut saling tukar menukar lidah dan mengacak-acak rambut satu sama lain. Tanpa disadari, Paris telah memojokan London ke ujung tembok dimana mereka menyudahi pertemuan bibir mereka untuk menarik napas.

Paris tersenyum puas atas reaksi yang ia terima. Pada detik berikutnya, London telah menemukan lidah Paris sedang menjelajahi setiap sentimeter dari kulit lehernya. London memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan untuk memberikan Paris keleluasaan melakukan apa yang ia mau. Agen berambut merah itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia menemukan titik sensitif pada leher lelaki di hadapannya. Tanpa ampun, ia terus menyerang titik itu. Menjilat, menghisap hingga menggigit, meninggalkan bekas gigitan ringan di leher London.

"Pa...ris..." Kedua kaki London sudah tak bisa menopang berat badannya. Ia terjatuh di lantai. Paris tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan mendaratkan ciuman hangat ke bibir London.

"Cukup sampai disini?" ia mengelus rambut London yang halus dan duduk membaliki lelaki itu untuk melihat langit senja.

"A-ah..." London terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Paris. Ia memeluk agen junior dihadapannya itu dengan erat. Bukan sebuah pelukan biasa, rupanya. Kedua tangan London perlahan membuka vest berbulu milik Paris tanpa perlu melihat. Seakan ia ingat seluk beluk pakaian tebal itu diluar kepala. London bernapas kencang, membuat dirinya seakan telah menanti saat itu sedari dulu. Paris dapat merasakan detak jantung di dada London yang menempel ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Paris tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa namun tercengang akan apa yang partner-nya lakukan, ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas hingga ia merasakan vest miliknya telah lepas sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan baju stripes merah hitam melekat di tubuhnya.

London mengambil gilirannya untuk merasakan leher Paris. Cukup terkejut. Bisa dibilang, lehernya lebih lembut dari leher London. Sangat mulus dan tidak bercacat. Tidak seperti lehernya dimana ada bekas luka bakar yang menolak untuk menghilang. Paris memejamkan kedua matanya dan bernapas dengan berat sebelum tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh luka di wajah London.

London menepis tangan Paris dan memiringkan wajahnya, menghindari sentuhan agen itu.

"Ja-jangan." agen senior itu berkata dengan terbata-bata.

Paris yang tahu bahwa rintihan itu bukan tanda sakit fisikal, bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Ini memalukan."

"Tidak." Paris berkata tegas. "Kau mendapatkan luka ini karena kau menyelamatkanku. Luka ini... spesial..."

Sekali lagi, air mata turun membasahi pipi London. "M... Matt..."

"_Oh, God_." agen berambut merah itu menarik napas. "Aku tidak menyangka aku akan mengatakan ini kepada seorang lelaki tapi..." ia terdiam sejenak. "_I... guess I love you_."

London terpaku, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut pria di hadapannya. "...kau bercanda..." ujarnya. "T-tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa suka padaku, kan?"

"Jadi aku tidak dihitung orang? Kejam sekali, London."

London memutar bola matanya, "_Party pooper._"

"_That's me_." Paris tersenyum jahil. Dengan itu, jarak di antara bibir mereka kembali tertutup, diganti dengan sebuah ciuman yang panas.

Beberapa bunyi erangan dapat jelas terdengar selagi ciuman itu terus berlanjut.

"London... sekali-sekali, gunakanlah gaun seperti tadi..." Paris tersenyum menggoda sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau masih belum berubah."

Paris mengerling dan memeluk figur ramping dihadapannya. Mengangkat agen senior tersebut dan menggendongnya _bridal style_.

"Fucking hell." rintih Paris, menaruh London kembali ke tanah. "Kau ternyata berat sekali."

Reflek, satu tinju mendarat ke kepala agen junior tersebut.

Agen London terduduk di kasur sambil menghela napas. Lehernya terasa agak sakit akibat gigitan yang diluncurkan Paris.

"Oooh..." Paris tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau membeli banyak sekali coklat, ya?" godanya sambil menunjuk isi laci.

"H-HEY, jangan buka laci sembarangan!" wajah London memerah, mengingat coklat yang ia beli semuanya sama dengan coklat yang Paris berikan pertama kali.

Paris tertawa, membuat London dongkol. "London..."

"Apa?" tanyanya, setengah berteriak.

"Ah... um... apa kau juga suka padaku?" Paris berusaha menghindari kontak mata.

"Well..." London menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat wajah Paris yang sangat memerah, ia tersenyum licik dan menarik Paris jatuh ke tempat tidur bersamanya.

"M-MELLO! Maksudku... London..."

"Mello juga tidak apa." agen senior itu terdiam. "Namamu?"

"Mail Jeevas."

"... Mael. Mail. Fail."

"Melon!" Paris menggerutu mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut si blonde.

"_Oh, fuck you_." London memutar bola matanya sebelum ia mengangkat baju merah-hitam yang berada di tubuh Paris keatas sebelum agen junior itu dapat menolak.

"Wah, wah. Kau bergairah juga ya." decak Paris. "Akan ku ajarkan siapa yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini. Perhatikan baik-baik meskipun aku dengan senang hati akan mengulang pelajaran ini." ujarnya. Dengan tangannya yang terlatih, secepat kilat, ia melepas belt hitam yang melingkar di pinggul London.

London tertawa lepas ketika Paris mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke tempat tidur yang empuk. Tawa... yang bukan London.

Agen Paris telah merubah agen London. Sepenuhnya.

Memandang keluar jendela, bulan purnama masih bersinar, menerangi kedua pasangan baru yang sedang melakukan 'aktifitas' milik mereka. Ratusan bintang menyala-nyala, berkelap-kelip, menerangi kota Paris. Kota penuh dengan... gairah.

* * *

[ WIA, 10:00 AM ]

"Well done, well done…." Ia berkata seraya tersenyum. Terseyum. Oh my God!

Bukannya ia tidak pernah tersenyum, setiap manusia-yang paling terkejampun-pasti pernah tersenyum, hanya saja betapa senyum itu sangat memberikan sebuah apresiasi yang besar kepada London dan Paris, si kedua agen muda jenius kita ini.

Si pria paruh baya itu mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya menopangkan seluruh berat badannya pada kedua lengannya di atas meja.

"Bagus sekali…"

"Sir, kami hanya melakukan apa yang anda minta… untuk nama baik organisasi kita…" kata London.

"Ya, aku tahu itu… maka dari itu aku puas melihat kalian…"

"Sir… maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku…" kata Paris.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku... membunuhnya... aku berjanji akan membawanya ke sini..."

"Paris... kau melakukan yang terbaik... apa jadinya jika kau membawa gadis itu kesini, namun Louvre menghilang? Kau menyelamatkan sebuah peradaban... gadis itu sesungguhnya tidak terlalu penting untukku... walau aku memang menginginkannya untuk membongkar seluruh kawan-kawannya, namun untuk saat ini kau telah melakukan yang terbaik..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, idiot?" London bertanya marah pada Paris.

"Paris... aku tahu... sesungguhnya sangat pedih bagimu melihat gadis itu tewas, kan? Nah, maka kau telah mendapatkannya... kau telah melakukan yang terbaik..." kata pria itu lagi.

Hening sejenak.

"Sir... apakah anda yang mengutus Moscow?" tanya London kemudian.

"Moscow? _Hell no_! Dia sedang berada di New Zealand sejak dua bulan yang lalu... sebuah kasus tingkat tinggi..." pria itu memotong kalimatnya dengan tertawa pelan.

"Tidak, tidak... aku tidak mengutus Moscow... lagipula dia tidak akan tertarik dengan kasus ini..." katanya lagi.

London dan Paris tercengang.

"Tapi, sir-ouch!" Paris hendak berkomentar, tapi kemudian ia merasakan telapak kakinya terinjak.

London meliriknya tajam.

"Ya?"

"Ar, tidak, maksudku... aku... aku siap untuk misi selanjutnya." kata Paris mantap.

Pria itu terdiam seraya menatap paris.

Kemudian pria itu membuka laci mejanya dan melemparkan berkas ke atas mejanya.

"Rusia... pembunuhan... 12 korban sejauh ini... bukti _clear_... kurasa sudah waktunya kalian menerima tugas baru yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya..."

"Kenaikan level?" tanya London menyeringai.

Pria itu duduk di kursinya dan berkata, "Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi setelah kalian berhasil..." katanya seraya meraih dan membuka sebuah dokumen.

Paris dan London bertatapan sambil menyeringai.

"Well, sepertinya ini akan menyibukan..." kata London dengan nada lelah.

"Okay... aku ingin makan masakan Chinese di Rusia..." Paris beseru.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka.

Seorang bocah pucat masuk ke dalamnya. Bocah itu tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran orang lain selain si pria di ujung meja.

"Wah wah... rupanya kau masih belum berubah ya, Holland... masih kurang sopan..." kata London dengan nada malas.

Bocah itu tersenyum, "Rupanya pahlawan Louvre telah tiba..." katanya.

"Well, setidaknya kami berjalan-jalan... aku minta maaf jika kau tidak bisa melihat Paris, bocah..." Paris berkata, mengejutkan semua orang.

London menatap Paris dan Paris memberikan kedipan kepadanya.

Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian malam kemarin. Peristiwa menggairahkan itu telah membuat wajahnya tidak henti-hentinya merona saat di dalam pesawat sepagian tadi.

London menarik napas dan memalingkan wajah. "Benar sekali, Holland... sekali-sekali kurasa kau harus keluar... lihat kulitmu... kurasa otakmu pun seputih pakaianmu karena tidak pernah keluar... jika iri pada kami, mintalah agar kaupun ditugaskan untuk ke lapangan..."

Holland mendelik marah. Ia tidak dapat membalas perkataan dari dua orang itu.

Itu membuat London sedikit puas.

Holland berjalan ke arah meja si pria dan menaruh beberapa berkas di atasnya. Tanpa memedulikan London dan Paris, ia kembali berjalan ke pintu.

Tiba-tiba London mendapatkan kepuasannya. Ia mendelik jahil pada Paris dan kemudian menyodorkan sebelah kakinya ke depan.

Kemudian terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh dengan keras. Disusul sebuah geraman yang menyakitkan.

London benar-benar mendapatkan kepuasannya saat melihat Holland terjatuh dengan gaya yang menggelikan.

Paris berusaha menahan tawanya, sedangkan London terang-terangan tertawa. Dan si pria? Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat serangkaian kejadian itu.

Well...

Holland mengernyit kesakitan seraya menatap London dengan jengkel. "Kau..."

"Sudah kubilangkan... _I'll kick your ass!"_

London tertawa. Ia menuju pintu dan sesaat sebelum membuka pintu ia berbalik dan berkata, "Kami akan ke Rusia... siapkan semuanya ya..."

"Atur saja..." gumam si pria dari balik dokumennya.

"Ayo, Paris! Rusia menanti..." seru London seraya membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Mission is open!" seru Paris.

Dua agen tersebut berjalan dan menghilang di ujung koridor tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata merah tengah mengawasi mereka dari balik kaca di lantai atas. Senyuman licik tergambar di wajahnya. Figur tubuhnya yang kurus tengah menyandar di kaca transparan tersebut.

"Copenhagen, sedang apa kau disitu?" seseorang dengan rambut coklat yang tertata rapi datang dan bertanya.

"Tidak, Stockholm, tidak ada apa-apa."

**End Of The Story**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Yay! Akhirnya!

**Claire:** Fic berchapter pertama kami selesai. Eits, tapi tunggu dulu, kami masih punya beberapa bonus untuk anda. /wink

Well ya, kami mau minta maaf kepada Mello, karena dia disini begitu menderita. :lol:

Sengaja, karena terlalu banyak fic yang berfokus pada ke-angsty-an Matt, maka kami mencoba membuat sebaliknya. :D

Well, setelah ini, kami akan membuat satu chapter lagi yang berisi tentang Blooper. Deleted scene, behind the scene dan juga keanehan-keanehan lainnya selama membuat fic ini. Kemudian kami pun akan membuat dua buah poster untuk fic ini. Poster official yang menggambarkan seluruh cerita dan satu lagi poster berisi Mael dan Mallory. Dan mungkin untuk versi poster yang kedua akan ada dua buah. Karena kami akan mengerjakannya masing-masing orang. 8D

Satu kata, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada partner collab saya, yaitu, Dragon Rhapsody yang telah dengan hebatnya bekerja bersama saya hingga akhir chapter cerita ini. THX MOMAH!

Okay, then, ditunggu saja untuk bonus-bonusnya. ^_^

**Dragon: **...

...

...

Anjing. Panjang banget nih chapter... oh anyway, tadinya saya mau tambahin lirik lagu "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boys. Dengerin deh, enak XD

[The last romance scene made by Dragon Rhapsody]

**Thanx for read and review.**

**Dragon Rhapsody and Claire Lawliet**


End file.
